Wait&SeeRisk
by Silver Miko
Summary: Misao is a popular junior who works part time at a grocery store, where the bain of her existence, one goth senior Shinomori Aoshi, now works. High school social structure and moral barriers will be shaken, and what will remain in the wake?
1. The Inconceivable of a Teenage Mind

AN Geez, will I ever LEARN?!!!!!!!! Why do I keep starting storieS?!!! Damn this brain as Shin would say. Mou....  
  
Randomly thought up during too much work. Damn grocery store.  
  
Picked up the second Full Metal Panic DVD, haven't watched it yet. Will get to it.  
  
For those who either don't know or forgot.. In Japan, high school is from 10th to 12th grade, and years are known as years 1-3. Ex.  
  
10th grade- Year 1  
  
11th -Year 2  
  
12th - Year 3  
  
Wait & SeeRisk   
  
By Silver Miko  
  
(Tatakai! Tatakai! Ta-ta-kai–OTA-KING!!!)  
  
Chapter 1: The Inconceivable To the Teenage Mind  
  
It is a common known fact that there are arch-types of high school society. There's the trendy, preppy, and/or popular kids who have nice clothes, are over-all well-known and liked. There are jocks who rule the world of high school sports and are made to be heroes, there are the studious students aiming for high exam scores who are often looked to for academic advice, who are thinkers. Then there are the outsiders. The delinquents, punks, goths. The kids that don't fit into any other mold and are the anti-thesis of the popular crowd.   
  
Shinomori Aoshi belonged to such a crowd. Standing tall at 6' 5" and wearing a long black coat he stood out as an ominous shadow amongst the other students wearing the standardized black school uniform of Watsuki High School. Under the coat he wore the uniform pants with black leather boots that had metal plating on them and he wore a black tee-shirt under his uniform jacket which was open. He had ebony black hair with long bangs that fell into his piercing grey-blue ices that had a cold look to them. He almost always wore studded black leather wrist cuffs and always had an mp3 player handy.   
  
Most students usually ignored him, although it was hard with him being the tallest student in school and the fact that he was somewhat of a mystery made some students morbidly curious about him. He would get strange looks from year 1 students, or hear whispers from his fellow year 3 students behind his back.  
  
In short, Aoshi hated high school and couldn't wait until graduation. He was sick of all the stares, the whispers, the popular kids that were so transparent and all the blind followers that couldn't see how fake most people were. The only people at Watsuki he would remotely consider worthy of talking to were his small circle of friends.  
  
Sagara Sanosuke, known for his street-fighting; his girlfriend Megumi who despite being popular wasn't a total flake; and Aoshi's cousin Takagi Tokio who was somewhat the resident punk goddess who though not quite a member of the popular crowd wasn't an outcast such as Aoshi was.   
  
His other friends, Himura Kenshin and Saitoh Hajime were in their first year at Toudai, and Aoshi missed having them around sometimes when he found himself surrounded by year 1 students who tried to ask him stupid questions such as 'why did he always dress like that', blah blah blah.   
  
And he mostly missed Saitoh's never-ending supply of cigarettes. Despite quitting smoking, Aoshi suddenly felt the urge for a smoke as he leaned against the tall oak tree in the school courtyard during lunch. It was shaded and secluded, the perfect hideaway as Aoshi wanted nothing more at the moment than to be alone.   
  
Skipping to the desired track on his mp3 player, Aoshi closed his eyes and sighed as he let the music filter through his consciousness, blocking out the annoyance of school life for a short period of time.   
  
I waited for you I died inside my own head   
  
and I'd die again for you  
  
I'm feeling tired completely uninspired  
  
and I'd die again for you  
  
so kill me with the love that you won't give to me  
  
give to me  
  
and pack the wound with salt  
  
I wanna feel it bleed  
  
feel it bleed  
  
I'm searching for reasons to keep away the demons  
  
and I'd die again for you  
  
I wish you would hear me can feel it when you hear me   
  
when I say  
  
I'd die again for you  
  
so kill me with the love that you won't give to me  
  
give to me  
  
and pack the wound with salt  
  
I wanna feel it bleed  
  
feel it bleed  
  
wanted me to crawl  
  
so now I'm on my knees  
  
on my knees  
  
His momentary peace was interrupted when he sensed something, someone rushing towards his direction. His eyes snapped open as he saw a blur of black, cream skin, and blue-black hair heading towards him. The figure skidding to a halt, hunching over she clapped her hands to her knees as she gasped for breath, huffing.  
  
"Stupid freaking boys and their stupid flirting." she mumbled with a growl.  
  
Aoshi recognized her instantly. Short at around 5'1", long blue-black hair in a braid...  
  
Makimachi Misao, year 2, and one of the most popular girls in schools. From her breathless rant he guessed that she was once again being hit on by the entire male population and didn't seem to enjoy it.  
  
'Perhaps she's a closet lesbian. Now that would a scandal.' he mentally mused.  
  
Misao straightened up and brushed her bangs out of her hair, blinking as her ocean blue eyes widened slightly as she caught gaze of Aoshi standing against the tall oak tree with his arms crossed, looking somewhat dark and menacing.  
  
She gulped and paled visibly slightly.  
  
The sight of the tall third year goth always made her feel slightly nervous as she passed him is the halls and worse with the fact that his locker was three lockers from hers. She couldn't explain it, but the sight of him made her breath catch, her stomach drop, her heart race, her hands tremble. He was her complete opposite. And that he lived two houses across the street from her was even more nerve-wracking.  
  
'But...he could be so freaking gorgeous if he wanted.'   
  
Misao winced slightly at her thought, but it was true. Despite his fashion, Aoshi was undeniably a handsome young man. The one thing that struck her most was his eyes. Eyes that while cold seems to pierce right through a person.   
  
Realizing they had been standing in silence for three minutes, Misao bit her lip, then took a shaky breath.  
  
"H..hello, Shinomori-senpai."   
  
Aoshi merely looked at her, not moving.  
  
"Makimachi."  
  
Hearing his velvet-rich voice Misao backed up and walked away hastily, frowning as she headed inside. She probably looked like a total idiot running away like that, but being in his presence was just...startling.  
  
And who knows what people would say if they saw her talking to him. She knew the rules of high school society. She was popular and he was an outsider. The two were not supposed to mix. It wasn't that she hated Aoshi, she didn't even dislike him, she just....felt weird around him. Trying to think of something else, Misao suddenly groaned when she realized it was Tuesday and that meant she had work after school.  
  
For the past year Misao worked at Daido Food Market near her house as a cashier and despite not really liking the job, it was steady pay and close enough that she could walk home. And the hours were flexible.  
  
It wasn't that she was poor, she just would rather have her own money than have to borrow from her grandfather all the time, with whom she lived with. Her Jiya had his restaurant to worry about and Misao didn't want him having to worry about her finances. She had a 5-10 shift, which meant she would have to grab a quick snack before working or she wouldn't be eating for seven hours.   
  
Heading for her next class, she decided to get some of her assignments from the day's previous classes started so she wouldn't have much to do after work. Luckily for her, no one ever wanted to go to Chemistry early, so she had the room to herself for fifteen minutes before class began.   
  
Hopping onto a metal stool, she pulled out her English workbook and began her homework, humming and singing to herself.  
  
Hitogomi ni kiete yukuAs you disappeared into the crowd  
  
senaka no mitakutte te wo futta I waved my hand to your back  
  
kinou made ga Until yesterday  
  
uso mitai ni mieruThis all felt so unreal  
  
namida deru hodo warattelaughing so hard that we could cry  
  
te wo tsunaide mitsumeaebawhen we held hands and gazed into each other's eyes  
  
itsumo (anata no) nioi (kasuka ni)as always (your) fragrance would (ever so faintly)  
  
mune wo setsunaku shitatug at my heart-strings  
  
wagamama no shita shiEven though we acted selfishly  
  
tsumaranai kenka mo shitaand we've had our petty fights  
  
aenaku naru hi ga kuru koto moI never knew the day would come when  
  
shiranai deWe couldn't see each other  
  
ano hi oikaketeChasing after that day  
  
kimochi no subete wo uchiaketarawhen we could open all our feelings to eachother  
  
kaze mo sora mo madaThe wind and sky still  
  
futari dake wo tsusundetawrapped around just the two of us, alone together  
  
Getting two pages completed, she heard the bell and yawned, stretching her arms out as she spun around the stool and watched as students filed in. Same old same old.  
  
'I think I am truly starting to get bored with my life.' she mused as she watched everyone sit in the same seats as always.   
  
Shaking her head from the thoughts brewing, she pulled out her chemistry notebook as a corner of her mind still replayed her run-in with Aoshi. He was so tall. Misao figured she came up to his chest.   
  
'Why are you THINKING so much about him?! It's Shinomori-senpai the same scary goth guy popular people avoid. You ARE NOT getting interested!!!!! And besides, he's rumored to be bisexual and into weird things. You really wanna obsess over someone like that?!'  
  
Misao rubbed her temples. Everything was turning out so odd today.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
Aoshi groaned as he looked down at himself. Black pants and a white collared shirt. His eyes narrowed at the florescent lit hell that stood before him. With hesitation he stepped inside as the clock in the center of town chimed for five o-clock. He stepped through the sliding doors and heard the sound of beeps and cringed. He did not want to be in this place, but his parents weren't ever around to support him and thus...he had to do it. Shinomori Aoshi had gotten a part-time job.  
  
He walked over to the small wooden podium where a woman in black with light brown hair stood. He waited as she was looking over some papers she looked up and blinked.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Shinomori Aoshi. I'm scheduled to start today." he replied, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, Aoshi-san, yes I've been expecting you. I'm Shigatsu, the front-end assistant manager. You're going to bag and a cashier is going to be training you. She's supposed to be here any minute now."  
  
"I see." he replied.   
  
Shigatsu was in her thirties and almost anorexically thin. Aoshi had a strange feeling from her haughty tone that he would NOT like this woman. Before he could think more a blur moved past him and to...lean against the podium.  
  
"Shigatsu-san, I'm here!!"   
  
"Misao, try to be more on time."   
  
Misao nodded as she gasped for breath, which made Aoshi wonder if she just ran everywhere. Then again, Makimachi Misao was known for being overtly energetic. Sometimes that was good thing.  
  
Misao blinked and turned, finally noticing Aoshi and she paled.  
  
"S..Shinomori-san!" she gasped out.  
  
"Oh, you two go to school together? Well Misao, you'll be training Aoshi-san today so try not to get distracted and show him the ropes."   
  
Misao began stammering and slumped her head, nodding.  
  
"Follow me." she mumbled as she lead Aoshi towards register four and went through the process of signing on with the touch-screen monitor.   
  
Yep, she was just a big barrel of sunshine around him, he mused. He knew she was nervous around him and it was slightly amusing, but sometimes irritating. He had known her for years since he lived practically right across the street from her. Yet she had never made an effort to get to know him. They had played together a few times as children during block parties but...they were on different worlds. She was a sheep following the flock of popular kids, and he was a wolf apparently.   
  
No, Saitoh was more wolf-like. Aoshi was just.....there. Making raging waves in their little pool of shallowness.  
  
Meanwhile, Misao was having a mental breakdown.   
  
'Inconceivable! In-con-FUCKING-ceivable!!! Why is he working here now?!!! Fate hates me! That's just it. I swear....fuck!!!!'   
  
She really wanted to scream but bit her lip and held her frustration in and was glad that she didn't have anymore customers in line at the moment.  
  
She turned and noticed Aoshi staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, her voice edged with venomous tone.  
  
"You look like you're trying very hard not to explode. Is my presence such a bother?"   
  
Misao blinked and frowned.  
  
"My problem is none of your business!"  
  
"If it is about me then logically it is."  
  
"Well you know what........ah fuck this." she growled and walked away towards the podium.  
  
"Shigatsu-san I can't! I can't train that guy."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"He's too...too weird!"  
  
"Well Misao you're just going to have to suck it up and do it. It's your job."  
  
Misao pouted and turned around and headed slowly back to her register and began counting the agonizingly slow minutes until her break. She swore the clock was against her, moving agonizingly slow just to tease her and torment her like a cruel sadist. Speaking of...  
  
He was staring. Again.  
  
Perhaps he was sadist. Maybe he was into that kinky sadomasochism type of stuff. It was common knowledge that Aoshi had slept with Tomoe before they broke up and she began dating Kenshin. Tomoe had been a pale, waif-like goth who wore black and purple makeup and always spoke softly and poetically. Who knows what type of things Aoshi liked to do during sex.  
  
'WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THIS?!!! Goths and preps do NOT mix!! It's social suicide! You may not give a shit most of the time about people's thoughts, but this is enough to cause real trouble!!! STOP THINKING ABOUT SEX AND AOSHI!!'  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed. When would it be seven-thirty already? She needed a Coke desperately. Her holy grail and fuel. Beautiful stuff in a can. She grimaced suddenly as she saw a large order come through her line and sighed as she saw there was a lot of seafood and blooooody meat.   
  
Times like this she wished she had hand sanitizer. Or a grenade. Preferably both. One to throw in Shigatsu's face. Doing her best to ignore Aoshi, she continued her work, hoping an opening would arise in another apartment. She hated the registers and the front.   
  
After what felt like forever, break came and went, and it was nine forty-five, the ever-agonizing last fifteen minutes. It was slow so Misao cleaned her register and glanced at Aoshi warily a couple of times, who now just smirked slightly at her whenever he caught her staring. No doubt he found this all so amusing, she thought bitterly.   
  
Turning her light off, signed off her register and finished cleaning. Aoshi stood and watched and soon enough it was ten. Grabbing her purse, Misao exited the store and took a deep breath of the night air, immensely relieved to be done working and to be away from....  
  
She turned and made an 'ack' noise when she noticed Aoshi standing behind her. She growled and stomped her foot. Actually stomped her foot.  
  
"That's it! Can't you just leave me alone!!!!" she yelled and began walking away, only to be dismayed that he was following her.   
  
She glared at him from over her shoulder as he walked three steps behind her.  
  
"I'm not following you, Misao. We happen to live on the same street."  
  
"Don't be so formal with me, Shinomori-san!"   
  
"And just what is your problem with me? Let me guess, it's because you're popular and I'm not? Really, so shallow."   
  
Misao stopped walking and spun around, hands on her hips.  
  
"So what if that's it? You probably think I'm a shallow person anyway. Look, it's reality. You're a weird goth boy, I'm me. We don't mix well socially or pretty much on any level so just leave me the hell alone and I'll do the same for you. Understand?"   
  
Aoshi took the steps necessary to tower over Misao, standing a foot away. He looked down into her now slightly widened ocean blue orbs as a chaotic thought filtered through his mind.   
  
'I want to shock her. I want her little world to be rocked and tipped. To show her she's not as perfect as she thinks...'  
  
A part of him...wanted to corrupt her.   
  
"Understand this." he mumbled as his fingers brushed against her chin before tilting it up to his, his lips brushing against hers.  
  
"When it comes to desire, there are no rules." he murmured before capturing her lips in a scorching kiss, moving his lips expertly over hers. A small moan in her throat made him feel triumphant....but also...aroused. That was not what he intended. He wasn't expected it either. And neither was she he ventured as he broke off the kiss and watched as she blinked and pressed her hand to her lips.   
  
"Wh....w.WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!!" she screeched, smacking him upside the head as her cheeks turned red.   
  
"To prove a point." he replied, practically shoo-ing her away as she kept up her slapping.  
  
"Which WAS?!"  
  
"That being a goth or a prep has no standing in attraction."  
  
Misao snorted.  
  
"I hardly think you're attracted to me. I'm not nearly pale or waif-like and I don't spout tragic poetry or wear all black."  
  
"That mouth could be used for so much more than scathing comments."  
  
Misao turned around and continued walking.  
  
"I may not have before but...I hate you Shinomori Aoshi!"  
  
He caught up with her to walk by her side.  
  
"That's fine, but you can hate a person and still fuck them."  
  
She whipped her head to face him.  
  
"I would never sleep with you, ever."  
  
Aoshi smirked, feeling oddly piqued and more interested in this petite girl with the cutting tongue.   
  
"We'll see." he murmured and walked away towards his house and Misao hadn't even realized they were right near her house.  
  
She sighed and groaned. At school and at work? And now he was coming onto her? Misao had no idea how she was going to handle this new uprising with Aoshi. She wondered if he was seriously interested in her sexually, or if he was just messing with her. As alarming as that was, what alarmed her more was that the thought that he was just messing with her was...disappointing.   
  
'Oh no. No no nooooo! I am not interested in sleeping with Shinomori Aoshi! Oh...crap! I mean yes he's not bad looking, scratch that he's actually hot but he's WEIRD! And supposedly bisexual so who KNOWS besides Tomoe who's he's been with and he probably likes having weird, freaky, gothic sex...........though....that's kind of....curious NO!!! BAD MISAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'   
  
Would life ever be normal again? 


	2. Lessons in Outcast Etiquette

Author's Note: 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2: Lessons in Outcast Etiquette

Misao sorted through her locker aimlessly, not really looking for any object in particular, but more so lost in thought. Her mind was a jumbled jigsaw of scattered pieces all centered around one relevant fact.

Shinomori Aoshi had kissed her.

And she had...oddly....liked it a little.

Scratch that... a lot.

Feeling her cheeks redden she suddenly felt fingers against the back of her neck and was startlingly turned around by none other than Aoshi himself.

"Shinomori-senpai?" she squeaked out, feeling half irritated at the scene it was causing, and half thrilled.

"Shut up." he murmured and slammed his lips against hers as he pressed her back against the locker, molding himself to her as a small moan escaped her throat.

"Misao-chan!!"

She could see the crowd of people around them and heard...Kaoru's voice.

"Misao-chan...MISAO!!!!!!!!!"

Misao blinked, and looked to her right to see Kaoru waving a hand over Misao's face.

"What the hell were you spacing out for? Geez. I called your name like seven times."

"EH?! I...."

It had all be a daydream?!!! This was bad. She should NOT be having fantasies about that tall, gothic, pervert.

'That's fine, but you can hate a person and still fuck them.'

His words echoed in her already troubled mind as she shook her head and sighed.

"Anyway, have you found a date yet for the dance next weekend?" Kaoru asked, and Misao shook her head.

"Meh, I don't think I'm going to go. Dances are starting to get....boring."

Kaoru gasped mockingly, putting a hand to her chest.

"Makimachi Misao not go to dance! Such social blasphemy!"

"Knock it off, Kaoru-chan. I'd really rather stay home and paint my toenails or something."

They walked down the hall towards the library and Kaoru sighed.

"This is how it starts..."

"How what starts?"

"The...change. First it's backing out of social appearances, then it's wallowing around...soon...black nail polish. Next thing I know you'll be listening to Buck Tick or Malice Mazinger."

Misao shot her a deadpan look.

"I am not turning into a goth you moron. I just don't feel like going."

"Ok ok. Crap, then who'll I talk to besides my Kenny-pooh? Megumi will be busy making out with Sano."

"Well can't you help you there. Isn't Kenshin friends with Saitoh Hajime?"

"Yea."

"Isn't Saitoh like dating Takagi Tokio?"

"Yea, and your point is?"

"Hang out with her." Misao stated as they sat down at a library table in the back corner for study hall.

"I don't know. She's nice and all...but...she's...odd. She wears like spikes and always wears black and stuff."

"So? She seems to get along well enough with everyone. Stop being a snob."

'Oh yeah, real one to talk there, Misao. You can enjoy a kiss but hate that it came from Shinomori Aoshi cuz of who he is. Real hypocritical of you.'

"I...suppose. I don't know!!" Kaoru sighed, flipping her violet ponytail over her shoulder as she pulled out a notebook and began doing her English notes.

Misao for her part rested her head on her forearms and slumped against the table surface, yawning.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"Not really. Had weird dreams."

"Like what?" Kaoru asked.

Misao hid her blush and mumbled 'nothing' as she closed her eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi sat on the windowsill of the empty storage room and looked outside as he smoked, breaking his five days of being cigarette-free. But damn if he didn't need one.

What had he been thinking?

He had kissed Makimachi Misao, someone supposedly above him on the social ladder. And he enjoyed it immensely. At first it was just to shock her and make a point....but then...he was more aroused in that one kiss than he'd ever been in his entire life.

What was it about that short spitfire that turned him on like that?

She was a challenge, yes. Attractive? Undeniably. Perhaps it was the allure of the un-attainable. The desire to possess someone supposedly perfect. And bring her down to his level. Show her something more. Something in herself she wasn't aware of.

He really did want to corrupt her somewhat. He suspected she wasn't at all as innocent as she tried to appeared. Hell, he knew otherwise. He knew about last year. How she and Sanosuke had been friends since junior high and then one night at a party last year had gotten drunk and ended up having sex. It was her first time, according to Sano, and it was immediately regretted and so their friendship had been fractured somewhat.

They weren't as close.

Not that it made a difference to him. That she wasn't a virgin wasn't much of a big deal. It wasn't as if she slept around. From what he gathered, Misao hadn't slept with anyone since. When everyone ignores you, you overhear interesting conversations. If only people knew that Shinomori Aoshi was one of the most well-informed students at Watsuki High.

The blackmail he could use was astounding, and yet he did not. He didn't want anything from anyone.

Well..only one person.

He wanted Makimachi Misao and what better way to pass by the time of senior year? She would be a challenge, but he would get what he wanted in the end. He could be very persuasive, and he one thing going for him.

She had liked the kiss too.

"Oi, Shinomori."

Aoshi turned and saw Sano walk towards him and made room for him to sit.

"What's up with you today? You've been out of it more than you usually are."

Aoshi tossed his cigarette out the window and smirked.

"I've found a new hobby so to speak."

"Aside from smoking?"

"Aa."

"And this hobby is?"

"Let's just say I'm going to destroy an aspect of the social ladder."

Sanosuke blinked.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, Sagara."

And with that he stood up and walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao looked at the sliding doors with wariness, knowing she had to step inside at some point. But HE was in there, waiting, biding his time. Ready to torture her. Slumping her shoulders she walked into work and saw the current sexy bane of her existence bagging and tensed as he glanced over at her and winked.

He freaking winked.

Ignoring him, she walked past to find out which register she would be on and was thankful it was Express, which meant no bagger. Walking over and signing on, she was dismayed that Aoshi decided to spend their shift glancing at he and smirking.

Bastard.

She did her best to ignore him until their mutual work break where she did her best to scurry to the back only to have him on her heels like an overbearing shadow. Slamming the door to the back alley she finally turned around and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?! Do you plan on driving me insane?"

"It is an intriguing thought, but no. I have other plans for you."

Misao blinked, and then narrowed her eyes.

"You sadistic sicko!! Just because you kissed me does NOT mean that I'm going to fall at your tastelessly booted feet and beg for more."

Aoshi looked at her...and chuckled. Which pissed Misao off even more.

"Misao, one: you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did, and two: you will be begging in due time. Now do you really want to waste this valuable time away prying eyes fighting? While it is somewhat stimulating, I can think of other things."

"W...What?"

Aoshi stepped closer to her and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her close as one hand lifted to the back of her head until his lips brushed against hers.

"If you truly do not want me at all, you'll push me away." he murmured before pressing his lips sensually to hers as she widened her eyes.

She wanted to push him away, she should, it was the smart thing to do and yet....as her hands went to his hard chest to push, she couldn't help but curl her hands against his chest and press closer as his lips assailed hers, and his tongue probed into her mouth, teasing hers as she made soft purring noises to match Aoshi's muffled groans.

She could feel something pressing against her stomach, and that was when her attention snapped back into focus and she pushed away, her chest heaving for breath as she looked at Aoshi, startled and aroused.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because I want you. And you want me. Simple as that."

"No it is NOT simple as that! I barely know you.."

"We've lived across from each other almost all our lives."

"You're too weird..."

"But women like mystery."

"And you're a freaking goth weirdo outcast who in general hates the type of person I am so why the hell are you getting obsessed with me?"

"I said I wanted you, not that I was obsessed with you. There's a difference."

Misao felt oddly stung by that, but merely balled her fists.

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

Aoshi closed his eyes, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"As I said, it is rather simple. I want you...and you obvious want me even if you don't like me. What I suggest is we do something about it, to..let out our attraction."

"So basically you want to have some sort of secret rendevous type of scenario?! Are you insane?"

"Probably. But it's logical. We don't talk at school, so no one would suspect it. We have work and out of school time. You enjoy what we've been doing, don't deny it. Why not continue? No one needs to know."

It was crazy and absurd...and yet. He had..some merits. No one would ever think she and him would be getting any kind of physical...no one from school ever went to the market... they could make out and no one would ever know.

'So you'd want to be a slut like that who fools around?'

'But....this feeling...this wanting....it's getting out of control...I need to do something!'

"...Okay."

"What?"

"Okay, I agree. We still won't talk at school and you tell no one about it, BUT, we're only going to kiss okay?"

Aoshi shook his head and almost laughed.

"If you say so, but you will change your mind."

"We'll see Shinomori-san. Now our break is over." she murmured and went back inside, with Aoshi following her.

'So she thinks it'll only be kissing? Like hell it will. I know she wants me too. Getting mixed up with a prep like her...maybe I am insane.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Classes start in two weeks. Not sure how my productivity is going to be. Sometimes I work better during school than summer. Oh well.


	3. First Day of My Life

Author's Notes: Bleh... Purple monkey dishwasher.

Oh yea, oddly enough...this kinda focuses on Tokio/Saitoh, this chapter anyway.

My life fucking sucks. Turns out I'll be at college ANOTHER TWO years cuz of ONE EFFING class I couldn't take this semester. I'm already a senior! ::infinite tears of sorrow::

::cough cough:: And I have a damn cough!!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: First Day of My Life

It was an odd routine they had fallen into, not speaking at school and ignoring each other and then mildly getting along at work. Then when it was time for break they were making out in the back of store in a pleasurable fifteen minutes of silence.

That was what the past two weeks had been like and on Aoshi's part he was starting to wonder if his original inclination to seduce her was worth it. It wasn't that he hated her that much....he just slowly began to realize....they didn't have much in common either. And she talked a lot. A LOT.

Good thing they were having a fling.

A simple, easy fling.

A strange thought crossed his mind then. A simple, casual fling was how Tokio and Saitoh had started out and then it had gotten much deeper. Both were strong-willed and didn't think they'd come to need each other so much and then something changed. Now they were deeply involved.

He knew it was unlikely that something like that would occur with him and Misao...and the last thing he needed was getting attached to someone like her. It wasn't like he was going to fall in love with her, he was the ice man of Watsuki High School.

As he laid back on his black comforter covered bed in the dim light of his room, he closed his eyes and sighed. For all his seeming indifference, he was thinking about her more than he probably should.

"Maybe I'll just skip school tomorrow and sleep." he mumbled to himself.

Why he even went was a mystery, seeing as he had no parental supervision EVER. If people only knew...he wasn't as 'badass' as most thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In a small room painted red and decorated in reds, violets, and golds at her desk was Tokio typing away at her laptop as she listened to Aucifer on her mp3 player. She wore a pair of black drawstring cotton track pants and a black tank top that had the kanji for fire in sparkly red on it as she typed out some lines of poetry as she secured her black hair that was currently streaked with deep red into a messy ponytail.

It was late, eleven pm, but she couldn't sleep. It was random insomnia that she sporadically got and she was just in the mood to write. About nothing. About everything. About the good, the bad, the ugly.

Everything beautiful and horrible in her life she expressed in prose.

She made sure to be quiet, as her parents always rode her hard about her staying-up-late habit, her grades, and everything under the sun. If they weren't pestering her they ignored her and she fervently wished that they'd just ignore her all together.

Her father worked in the Treasury Department and her mother was a successful jeweler. She supposed they were a rich family, or rather, financially secure. The only good thing about her parents was that they gave her a hefty allowance and she felt no guilt in taking their money. For all the stress they give her it was only fair.

What they DIDN'T know was that she only usually spent half of it and had been putting the other half into savings since she was thirteen so someday she could move out. Her parents wanted her to get into Toudai and take up a successful major.

She didn't know what the hell she wanted.

She felt a gentle pressure of hands on her shoulders and jumped slightly, but then smelled the re-assuring smoky scent suddenly in the air and removed her earphones as she turned to face her tall and intimidating looking boyfriend.

"Evening, love. Trouble sleeping?" she asked mockingly as she softly pressed a kiss to his lips and then turned off her computer and hopped throughout her room, shuffling clothes and various items all over before she sat down on her bed.

Saitoh followed, laying down next to where she sat. He watched as she stretched before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his arms as she made a soft 'oof' and landed on her stomach as she was laying half atop of him.

"I'm staying over tonight." he stated, and Tokio huffed and lifted herself up on her elbows and furrowed her brows.

"That's pretty cocky of you, Hajime. What makes you think I'll let you, hmmm?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly, making her purr as after a few breathless minutes later she gasped for air.

"Damn, you know how to bribe me well." she bemoaned and went back to happily mauling her boyfriend with nibbling bites and kisses.

When she first met Saitoh Hajime, she thought him to be an arrogant bastard who was far too blunt sometimes. He was friends with her cousin Aoshi and she had been forced to meet and associate with him during her summer before sophomore year.

He had said to her face that she was a stupid child, sometimes looked like a bedraggled kitten, naive...the list went on.

It took her five months to realize he said things like that to even his closest friends. He was always smoking, always wore his hair slicked back, and had these craggy features that many girls didn't seem to find attractive.

And yet Tokio sort of did. She had secretly always wondered what Saitoh's hair looked like without all the gel.

Thinking about it brought back memories from last summer and she smiled softly at them.

XxxxxxxxxxxwooflashbackwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A sixteen year old Tokio looked out of the window of her friend Sano's car as she felt boredom fill the air. They had been driving around for two hours and had yet to find something to do on the warm June night.

It was her, Sano, and Aoshi in the car which meant she had radio control since Aoshi was indifferent anyways and Sano was too busy driving horribly. Playing with the radio knob, she found a song she liked and sat back and hummed along with it.

Feel like I'm stoned

wanna be alone, just for a while, unknown

Weeks on the road a long way from home

just shut off the phone

And you say I'll heal you, I'll always be yours

and you say I'll kill you if I do something wrong yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah, yeah, yeah

Still feels like the first time

to stand here by your side

together regardless

we'll walk through the darkness

Still fells like the first day of my life

Remember the times

together we swore, never give up this life

still hanging on, still going strong

here I belong

And maybe I'm crazy

but I just can't slow down

And maybe I'm crazy

but at least I'm still around yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Still feels like the first time

to stand here by your side

together regardless we'll walk through the darkness

Still fells like the first day of my life

Feels like the first day of my life, (feels like the first day)

Still feels like the first day of my life

Still feels like the first time

to stand here by your side

together regardless

we'll walk through the darkness

Still feels like the first day of my

still feels like the first day of my still feels like the first day of my life

"Thanks for that little concert Tokio-chan. You two up for McD's? I need some chow pronto." Sano asked.

"Eh, sure."

"Aa."

Five minutes later they had pulled into the parking lot of MacDonald's where Sano grinned at seeing Saitoh and Kenshin seated by Saitoh's car eating fries. Screeching to a halt in the spot next to them, Sano gave them a thumbs up as he shut his car off and hopped out.

Tokio got out of the car shaking her head while Aoshi merely climbed out from the back and perched at the wall quietly, arms crossed.

"No wonder your car is such a piece of shit, ahou. Your driving is truly amazing." Saitoh muttered which caused Sano to attempt to punch Saitoh in the face only to have it dodged.

"Che, it's not worth it." Sano grumbled as he walked to go inside.

"Oi, get me a medium Coke!" Tokio called out as she fished change out of her camouflage print cargo pants and tossed it to him.

"Yea yea. Shinomori, want anything?"

Aoshi shook his head and Sano merely shrugged and walked in.

Sitting on the hood of Sanosuke's car, Tokio played with her nails before raking her hands through her violet and blue streaked jet black hair.

"I see the kitten keeps her claws sharp."

Tokio looked up and narrowed her amber eyes at Saitoh who wore his customary smirk on his face.

"I see you're still an asshole, Hajime."

She never called him 'Saitoh-senpai' or used his family name at all. She always spoke informally with him, giving him no respect whatsoever.

Suddenly, Sano ran outside, grabbing Aoshi as he ran and yelled 'get in!!!!' as he quickly revved up the engine and Aoshi had an almost annoyed expression as he got in quickly. Tokio yelped as she was quickly removed off the hood by Sano backing up fast and speeding out.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!! SAGAAAAAAAAAARA!!!!!!" she yelled. She brusjed her pants off and made a growling noise as she glared daggers at road.

"Lost your ride, kitten?" Saitoh asked, lighting up a cigarette.

Glaring at him now, she stormed past him and bust inside to see what had happened. She saw a woman...or what at first had looked like a woman behind the counter screeching with a large cola stain on her/his/its shirt.

"Uh..what happed?" Tokio asked carefully.

"Ugh! Honey! This random Rooster Boy couldn't handle my beauty and like threw a cola at me! REALLY! I mean damn!!!"

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Tokio replied blinking, not sure whether to laugh or curse.

"I'll get Mr. Shishio on him!!! Mr. Shishio will make him pay!!!!"

"Uh...Mr. Shishio?"

"No one you need to know about. It's hush hush, hon. You gonna order?"

"Uh....no...."

Tokio quickly walked back outside and then lamented about her forgotten Coke.

"Damn Sano, damn lost Coke, damn drag queen..."

"Oh woe is you."

With an annoyed growl she turned and sucker punched him in the stomach. He barely dodged, but he didn't really feel too hurt. Just mildly surprised.

"Hajime, so not in the mood."

"So what did cause the ahou to speed out that way?"

"He...attacked a drag queen with soda."

"....Really."

"Yes. Really. He is a stupid bastard isn't he?" she murmured, taking the cigarette from his mouth and stealing a drag, then placing it back.

"Did I say you could do that?"

"Do I care?"

"Obviously not. And to answer your previous question, I've been saying Sagara's a stupid bastard for years."

"Yea he is! One day I'm going to do something to that piece of shit car and laugh. Laugh as he cries! Laugh!"

Flicking his cigarette to the street, he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his car while she yelped.

"What are you doing?"

"I know JUST where that ahou is going. The mood you're in right now is quite a state of pissed off that I find amusing."

She got into his car and slammed the door shut as he started it and headed off. She was not surprised in the least that his car reeked of menthol cigarettes. Or that he was listening to old rock.

"So where are we going?"

"The playground."

"The what?"

"Playground. That ahou has a weird attachment to the playground. He ALWAYS goes there when he gets into trouble."

"What are you like some random genius who remembers the most trivial things?"

"Actually I thought that was you."

"Let's get one thing straight, you and I...not the same people. Ever. You...creepy nicotine freak. Me...pretty punk. You..wolfy...me...kitten. You.."

"You Jane. Me Tarzan."

She made a soft 'che' noise and crossed her arms and looked out the window. Through two rock songs that she couldn't stand, Tokio cringed. Finally she grabbed the knob to the radio and turned to find a better station. Setting on the visual kei radio station she liked, she was happy to hear them playing Buck Tick and began singing along with 'Candy'.

Saitoh was going to reach to change the station, but Tokio slapped his hand away.

"It wouldn't kill you to listen to some better music music, Hajime."

"Depends on your taste, To-ki-o." he said, mimicking her. She had a habit of saying his name a lot.

In anger. Annoyance. Growled out.

He wondered how many other ways she could exclaim his name. Oh sure, she was one of the gothic-punk-poetry types he somewhat despised. But she was pretty. And smart. And didn't mind cigarettes. And was one of the few females he could stand being around.

"Ready steady can't hold me back..." she sang out, singing to L'Arc En Ciel and Saitoh narrowed his eyes.

"You have such an inane obsession for these bands."

"Leather. Feathers. Good hair. Good voices. Not much mystery there. And really, I bet when no one's around you probably blast like Hamasaki Ayumi or something. You probably like worship Digi Charat and all things kawaii."

"You are delusional."

"I bet you do. Oh, speaking of Ayu-chan..." she said with a laugh as one of her songs came on, 'Endless Sorrow'.

"Will you please put my station back on?" Saitoh demanded as he pulled onto the street with the playground.

"Why? We're almost here."

Pulling up next to Sano's car, they got out and looked around. There was no sign of the three.

"They probably walked up the hill to the coffee shop. Right about now Aoshi will have demanded tea and Sano does need his caffeine." Tokio murmured, grabbing her house keys out of her pocket.

"What are you going to do, kitten?" he asked, leaning against Sano's car next to her.

She smiled...a devious smile.

"Quite simple. This is a key...this is a car. Key against car makes some very nice scratch marks."

And with that she went to work keying Sano's car and scratching out chickens and 'Baka', 'Gay', and 'I Love Trannys' all over the car.

It was mean yes. But it was called for.

"Let's go, kitten!" Saitoh said, and she laughed and jumped into his Cadillac, yes, Saitoh's Cadillac, and burned out of there as they headed for her house.

"You know, Hajime, you're not that bad of a chimney stack. I guess you really are human."

"And the kitten purrs."

She looked at him and smiled. She never thought she would ever have a good time with Saitoh Hajime.

As they pulled up to her house, he put his car in park and watched her unbuckle her seat belt and crack her knuckles.

"Don't worry about Sagara. He'll never figure out it was you."

"I'm not worried. That's what he gets for leaving me stranded."

"Like you're helpless, kitten."

"Don't you start! We've actually been civil and I actually had fun with you tonight."

"We drove across town from point A to B. Not like we painted the town."

"But it was still nice. You're not making this easy."

"Making what easy?" he asked, snapping his head to face her.

She smirked and leaned forward, raking her fingers through his hand and kissing him roughly, sweetly, desperately.

She pulled away and winked.

"Think on it for a while."

And with that she walked away.

For the rest of the summer they hung out at parties or just weekend hangouts, but behind closed doors what began as a simple, fun fling became something more. In was at the end of September, walking downtown, it was cold and windy and without asking Saitoh had given her his jacket.

It was then she said it.

She told him she loved him. She never expected a reply.

"I knew that already. Good thing for you I've developed a strong liking for felines. Particularly one...that I..adore."

She laughed.

"That you said it means a lot to me. That your expression was almost pained means that must've meant SOMETHING for you to admit it."

He didn't say anything, but that was okay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hajime, you know if my parents find out you were here they'd be so pissed."

"Since when do you care?" he asked, burying his face into the crook of her neck as they spooned.

"Hmm..good point. Hey, is there something going on between my cousin and that...girl with the braid. Uh, Misao?"

"Not that I know of. I think she works with him."

"Hmm..cause I could of sworn I saw them together alone a couple days ago coming out of the storage room."

"Oh?"

"She doesn't seem like the type he goes for...but then again the same goes for us."

"Whatever Shinomori is or isn't doing with her is his business."

"I guess. I've talked to her a couple times. For a popular girl she's pretty nice. I guess he could do worse."

"Kitten, I'm comfortably curled up with you...I don't want to talk about Shinomori, or Misao, or whatever."

"Oh? Then what do you want to talk about?"

He smiled.

"I don't want to talk at all."

He turned her lamp off, bathing them in darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La la, there people who whined for me to update!! COUGH COUGH!

It's bad, I've been coughing since Sunday.

Random- Anyone seen the Burger King Double Croissant Sandwhich commercial where the guy wakes up to the Burger King in his bed?

Disturbing and funny.


	4. Taco Flavored Kisses

Author's Notes: ::author is too hungover to leave note::

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 4: Taco Flavored Kisses

The blaring alarm clock disrupted the peaceful slumber of Misao as she opened one sleepy eyes and grabbed her alarm clock, throwing it against the wall with a dull thud. Burying herself back underneath the covers she sighed.

It was Sunday after all, and it wasn't like she had school or work.

There was no reason for her to even be awake at the hour of ten am.

And then she quickly sat up and cursed.

Flying out of bed and grabbing clothes from her closet she stormed into the bathroom and hazardly showered and quickly dressed. She didn't have time to blow-dry her hair as she ran out of the house, grabbing her purse back-pack and ran out the door and down the street until she got to the subway, pulling her metro card out of her purse and swiping it.

As she pressed her head against the window of the cramped train she sighed. She wished desperately for some source of caffeine badly. Feeling her bangs stick her head from their dampness, she sighed.

She was supposed to meet Aoshi outside the Hatsuharu Shopping Center at 10:30 sharp, as he had said. Nothing more than that.

She wasn't even sure why she was going. They weren't dating, they didn't have much to talk about, the only thing they shared in common was simple adolescent lust. Nothing more.

So then why was she on her way to meet him on a Sunday morning she could be sleeping in on?

Curiosity.

She hated to admit it, but Aoshi had her oddly intrigued. He was quiet and surly and anti-social...yet he wanted to have those brief interludes with her. He dressed strangely, always covered up, which made her wonder. He had a nice body, from what she could tell. And he wasn't ugly.

He was strangely...handsome in a extreme and cold way.

No. She would not think of it.

Thinking of Shinomori Aoshi was just bad news.

She heard the electronic ringing of her cell phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Misao-chan! It's me! Where are you?"

"Out."

"Well obviously! Whatcha doing?"

"Errands."

"Geez, you're so monosyllabic. Anywho, can you hang today?"

"I don't think so, I'm busy."

"Really? Well...okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Later Kaoru-chan."

Misao hit the 'end' button and sighed. She had lied to Kaoru, but it wasn't like she could come out and say she was to meet Aoshi for purposes unknown. For all she knew he was going to spirit her away to some No-Tell Motel and have his way with her.

She wondered if it was a good idea to wear her Sanrio Cinnamon Roll bra and undies. Feeling her cheeks flush she shook her head and sighed.

She was treading into extremely wrong thinking.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi looked around in boredom from the his spot sitting against the water fountain waiting for Misao.

He was beginning to wonder why he had asked her to meet him there.

Well, he did know the answer.

1- He needed music.

2- He would most likely be bored after said music-purchasing and she would be his means of relieving boredom.

Simple as that.

Finally he saw a figure running quickly and saw her stop before him huffing for air. She blinked and looked down at the awkward way he just sat on the floor so non-chalantly. She was wearing jeans and a simple blue tee-shirt, which was rather simple. Her hair looked as if it was damp and she had left it wet and braided it.

He stood up and began walking, hearing her grumble for him to wait as she quickly followed. He smirked at that.

They went into the music store where he immediately made a bee-line for the rock section while Misao trailed behind and wandered off to peruse other sections. She was slightly annoyed that was ignoring her after HE was the one who asked HER to meet him. Finally she went over to his side to see he was looking at rock cds.

She recognized the cover of the cd and smiled.

"That's a real good one."

He looked at her with a neutral and skeptical look.

"You listen to Pixies?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

He merely slanted a brow and Misao sighed and cleared her throat.

"Hold my hand..we'll trampoline...traveling to control...she can really move...oh velveteen my velouria..."

"Okay. You know Pixies."

"You're the not the type I'd figure to like them. Most Americans don't even listen to them."

"And what am I supposed to listen to?" he asked.

"Black metal? Though black metal is cool, but a lot of Scandinavian rock is good."

"Well now that's a surprise. But I bet you'd give anything for a date with Hyde."

Misao grinned.

"Naturally. Though Atsushi would also be my choice."

"Buck Tick Atsushi?"

"Who else."

He turned to face her completely.

"So little miss socialite listens to something beside pop?"

She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Well I do have every Buck Tick cd ever made."

That caught his interest.

"Even BT' 99?"

"Naturally."

He was silent for a moment.

"What is your policy on burning music cds for people?"

She laughed at that, covering her face with her hand.

"Is the big, bad Shinomori Aoshi asking ME for a favor?"

He shot her an icy glare and walked away.

"Shinomori-senpai, wait!" she said softly as she padded after him carrying some cds.

She realized as they stood in line to pay, she hadn't felt the usual nervous feeling in her stomach that was usually present when Aoshi was near.

Perhaps she was getting used to him.

Perhaps that wasn't a good thing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Taking a drag of a Marlboro Menthol Light as she walked down the crowded street, Tokio

mused the irony that Saitoh would be displeased to see she was smoking again. The man smoked over a pack a day.

Ah, but it wasn't he who she was walking around in a glum over. She was frustrated. She just wanted to go already and get away from her over-bearing parents and live her life to her standards already.

Everybody wanted her to be their angel. Everybody wanted something they could cradle.

But not her friends. Not her beloved Hajime.

She never thought he would mean so much to her, but he made her feel free, something more than a caged songbird, with him she felt like the mate to his wolf.

She smirked as she took another drag.

That would make an interesting story. Perhaps she could spin a fantasy from her reality. It was books and words she escaped to when she wasn't with Saitoh. Her teachers always did say she had a way with words, even when making elaborate excuses for not doing homework.

She grabbed a piece of her hair and looked at the current coloring. Perhaps it was time for a change. Finishing the cigarette, she walked to the salon at the end of the street and walked in.

And almost an hour or so later, she walked out with blue-black hair and soft blue lavender streaks. She smiled. It was one of the major things she did on a whim, change her hair color. It was more apparent than a mood ring.

Her parents were also arguing over something about the house, and so her father has tossed some yen bills to her and told her to go out. She accepted and spent it fruitlessly. On clothes, on her dye jobs. Music.

Any other money she got she stored away to move out.

And she was so close.

She wondered if Saitoh would want to live with her. Were they ready for that after she graduated? She really hoped.

Aside from family, Tokio was quite certain she was the only other person Saitoh would tolerate living with. She knew him as well as she knew herself.

They just read each other that well.

As she stepped into the Hatsuharu Shopping Center and made her way to get a new pair of camouflage cargo pants she stopped in her tracks.

Her cousin Aoshi walking with Makimachi Misao and talking to her too. For all intents and purposes they seemed to be together.

No, it couldn't be.

But....

She watched as Misao stopped and actually kicked Aoshi in the leg.

No one would ever have the gall to do that...

But Aoshi seemed to merely glare at the petite girl and walk on while she rolled her eyes and followed.

Aoshi and Misao.

She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

She had seen stranger things, like her and Saitoh. They went from dislike to soul mates. Perhaps the genki junior was what Aoshi needed. He was always alone. Granted he had her, and Saitoh, and Kenshin, and Sano...but...

No one ever really knew what the hell was going in Aoshi's head. He had that wall around him.

She started walking again into a store and went right for a pair of pants, and saw a pair of knee-high combat boots. She grabbed them without hesitation. She paid for them and grabbed her bags, suddenly in somewhat of a better mood.

Oh yes, she was having a talk with her cousin indeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao looked through the cds she had bought as they sat at the food court. She had purchased the new L'Arc en Ciel cd, Green Day, Deftones, Utada Hikaru, and a new cd case. Aoshi had merely gotten the Pixies cd.

"Tell me Shinomori-san, why just the one cd. Last I recalled you weren't exactly poor."

"It is all I wanted. I do not need to spend my cash so aimlessly."

She frowned.

"Well excuse me. God, why did you even ask out here? I could have slept."

"This isn't a date, Misao." he murmured, finishing his taco.

"Obviously. I'm not dumb enough to assume it. I think we had a pretty clear understanding. We don't talk in school. We make out sometimes. That's it."

"And that's why you're here. To keep me from being bored."

She shot him a scandalized looked and stood up.

"I'm not some tool for your amusement you jerk."

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her and kiss her soundly. She melted into the kiss and they broke apart quickly.

"You...taste like taco." she murmured softly, looking away.

The public display embarrassed her a little.

He took her hand and led her away from the food court and outside the mall into the parking garage. He brought her into one of the empty stairwells, pressing her back against the wall.

"This is really why I wanted to see you." he murmured against her neck as he trailed his lips up the pale flesh and nipped her earlobe.

She breathed loudly and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his head back from the teasing he was inflicting and crushed her lips to his. She raked her fingers through his hand and pulled slightly, but Aoshi ignored the pain as tongues tangled and he pressed closer to her. His fingers grazed her stomach underneath her tee-shirt, moving up and up until he traced the contour of her bra.

She stopped, grabbing his hands and pushing him away.

"What's the matter?" he asked, moving away from her and leaning against the opposite wall.

"It's only kissing. That's what I agreed to." she said, her face flushed as she unclasped her braid and raked her fingers through the slightly dry hair. It fell in slight waves around her shoulders as she sighed.

Aoshi watched her with a bland expression, but... looking like that.

She was a gorgeous girl.

He let the thought flitter away. She vexed him, and though he rationalized he didn't want her...he did.

His body had just said so. He thought he could settle for kisses, that it would sate his desires.

Oh but she had made something in him burn, and to one so used to feeling cold any feeling of warmth made him want more.

He really wished she would just let him screw her and get it out of his system.

He was disgusted by that thought, by the baseness of it, the vulgarness.

But it was true.

Something about this girl made him want to grab her, kiss her, burn with her and touch her.

But he didn't love her. He barely liked her.

But as he said, you can hate someone and still fuck them.

"Should I apologize for acting on my basic human desires?" he murmured, watching as she blinked.

"Aoshi, I'm not amused."

He blinked at that. She hadn't called him 'Shinomori-san'. She called him Aoshi.

"Well I'm not here for your amusement, Misao."

She almost smirked at having her words thrown back in her face.

She walked towards him slowly and took his wrists in her hands and pinned them at his sides against the wall.

"How about for once I really take the lead?" she voiced as she whispered against his lips before kissing him.

He conceded, letting her have her moment. Someday he would get back at her for it, hopefully when she was a bit less prudish.

She kissed him passionately, and her hands left his wrists but he knew she wanted him to stay put.

And then he felt a hand flutter to under his shirt, slowly tracing up his stomach and his chest. It was more of curiosity than anything else it seemed. But it felt good.

Misao stopped and backed away, smirking at him.

So there was some muscle under the dark clothing and trench coat.

She almost wondered what he looked liked without clothes, but that line of thought would just get her in trouble.

Despite lust and everything, she couldn't see herself sleeping with someone she didn't love. It just didn't seem right for her first time.

And that was why she only wanted kisses with Aoshi.

She didn't love him.

"Look, I've got homework to do and we've had our make-out session for the day so why not call it quits for the day." Misao murmured, walking out from the stairwell and into the parking garage lot with Aoshi behind her.

"Aa. I'll follow you home."

"Sure, might as well." she said flippantly, trying to mask that her heart was beating fast.

She almost wished....that Aoshi wasn't so gothic.

Then maybe...

Oh, but that was a horrible thought. He shouldn't change who he was for her to feel that maybe she could date him.

She didn't even WANT to date him.

Didn't she?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That's it for now folks. I got steak in front of me and it's giving me ADD so later.


	5. Kenshin's Gender Revealed!

Author's Note: Winter break! Yatta!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 5: Kenshin's Gender Revealed!

Aoshi sat outside on the edge of the stone wall in the back of the school, smoking. After his little outing with Misao the week before, he had actually cut back a bit on their little 'sessions'. He also did his best to ignore her as best as possible at work.

He didn't like the way she was making him feel. Like he could...want to get attached.

He was alone, it was how he had been and what he was used to.

He didn't need anyone.

"Aoshi-kun."

He look over to see Tokio walk up to him and hop up onto the wall. He was amused to notice that she was wearing a boy's uniform, one that looked suspiciously as if it belonged to a certain wolf.

"Nice look Tokio. Slept at Saitoh's again?"

She merely smirked and held out a hand.

"Cigarette please."

He handed her one and she pulled out a lighter and lit it.

"Stole his lighter too. I thought of everything." she said with a grin as she took a drag.

"So what did you want?"

"Well, I saw an interesting thing the other day at the mall. A certain tall and brooding senior oddly enough with a petite junior. Sound familiar?"

"It was...nothing. I ran into her and she followed me."

"Right, and that's why you let her kick you? Spare me, Aoshi-kun, I've known you since you were a baby."

He frowned.

"So what's it to you?"

"It's just odd. The only girl you ever got close to was Yukishiro, and she was a pale whore who wasn't worth a minute of your time. Now, you're a brooding bastard, we all know this...so it's a little strange to see you with Genki Girl."

"I don't think I need to explain myself to you." he retorted back, not liking her questioning him.

This was why he wanted things kept secret. Less judgement on his character.

"Don't get me wrong, you could and have done worse. Makimachi's pretty cool. And opposites attract. Take me and Hajime for example. I never thought I'd be in the love with the big dork."

"Yes, that was a surprise to all."

Tokio took another drag.

"So you see my point."

He shook his head.

"No, I don't."

She rolled her eyes.

"My point IS: if you like her, go for it. Sneaking around and all that friends with benefits stuff gets old."

"How did you.."

"You've got a lovebite on your neck."

He merely raised his cigarette to her in response before finishing it.

"Maybe Tokio, you should mind your own business."

"And maybe Aoshi-kun, you shouldn't think like such a cold prick."

Finishing her cigarette, she flicked the butt away and hopped off the wall and walked away.

Aoshi watched her go, and sighed.

The last thing he wanted was a lecture. Or the fact that Tokio had possibly made some sense. He...missed kissing Misao.

It wasn't supposed to be like that.

"Shinomori-senpai."

He looked to his right to see her standing there, Misao.

She looked up at him, slightly annoyed.

"Are you like...avoiding me?"

He didn't look at her, and looked straight ahead.

"And if I am?"

He heard her make a snorting noise and watched as she hopped up onto the wall, her legs touching his.

"Is this because I stopped you from feeling me up?"

"No. This isn't a relationship Misao. I don't need to see you 24/7. If anything, perhaps we spend too much time together. My cousin saw us together at the mall."

"Takagi-san did? She told you?"

"Aa."

"Oooh...um. Well it was your idea."

He watched her tuck some of her bangs behind her ears as she brushed an eyelash out of her eye.

"Yes. A mistake on my part." he murmured.

"So no dates, no socializing in public, no talking about our little 'sessions'...right. This business between us has many rules. It's not very fun."

"Well then, shall we quit?"

She blinked and looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"If you don't want to continue on, say so."

She looked away, thinking. Why was there any reason to continue, he never made effort to get to know her. Was it worth it all for a couple kisses? He was so cold anyway.

"Fine then!" she said, gazing at him with determination. "We're done with all of this. We'll go back to pretending each other doesn't exist."

"If that's what you want."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"You're being oddly agreeable."

"Well I suggested it. We might as well end things now as they are."

"Yeah, might as well. Then that's it, Shinomori-senpai."

"So it is."

They sat there in silence, with Misao swinging her legs.

The bell rang, signally a change in classes, and Misao got down.

"Well I have class. Bye, A..Shinomori-senpai."

He wasn't even sure why, but he quickly hopped off the wall and grabbed her elbow lightly. Turning her around, he grabbed her gently and kissed her with an equal gentleness that surprised both of them.

When he lifted his lips from hers, she looked at him and blinked.

"Goodbye, Misao." he murmured, walked away and to class.

She watched him go, and while it shouldn't bother her that it was all over, somehow...she felt upset.

Maybe she would just miss the kissing.

Maybe if she told herself that, it would all be okay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Kaoru checked her hair in the bathroom mirror as Misao put on some chapstick.

"So tell me, what's got you so gloomy." Kaoru asked, turning to Misao.

"What? I'm not gloomy."

"Yeah right. You're downright sullen."

Misao put her chapstick away and sighed.

"I'm FINE."

"Careful ladies, no need for bloodshed." Tokio murmured, stepping up to the mirror and checking her reflection.

Both Misao and Kaoru stared at the tall girl.

"Tokio-san, I like your hair."

"Thanks, Kaoru-san. You're lucky to have naturally violet hair."

"Oh come on, you've got great hair."

"At least you guys aren't short." Misao interjected.

Tokio arched an eyebrow at Misao.

"Well Makimachi, I don't think being short will stop you from meeting tall boys, ne?"

Misao choked, making an 'eh' noise while Kaoru laughed.

"Well whose the tallest in school? Shinomori-san? That'd be something to see, Misao dating the Gloom King."

"Hm, my cousin is so popular." Tokio replied with a sardonic smirk.

"Misao-chan, I'm heading off."

"Okay, I'll see ya in a second."

As soon as Kaoru left Misao sighed and looked at Tokio.

"So what exactly are you doing with my cousin?" Tokio asked.

"We had been just making out for a while but we decided to end it."

"Oh? When?"

"Um. Today. Before lunch ended."

"I see. After my little talk with him. He's such a baka."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Tokio-san, please don't mention anything. We didn't want anyone to know."

"I understand. But I want to ask you, do you like him?"

"I....don't really know him."

Tokio sighed.

"Well yes, that is a problem. He doesn't let people in. I mean we're blood and he still shuts me out sometimes. It's his parents fault I think. My relatives are freaking moronic. They've left him alone for much of his life, making him rely too much on himself so he feels he doesn't need others."

"I know his parents aren't ever around. I remember him always being alone and walking home alone." Misao commented, remembering the days when they were young and Aoshi would quietly make his way to school all year round.

"I know he seems like a cold bastard sometimes, but he's really a good person at heart. Just a bit flawed, well...a lot flawed but eh, no one's perfect. Perfect people are boring anyway." Tokio said with a smile.

Misao blinked and nodded.

Somehow Tokio's words made her feel...better.

"You're pretty smart, Takagi-san."

Tokio smiled again.

"I am, aren't I. But now I don't need to tell you all the details of my cousin, there's nothing between you two anymore. A shame, someone needs to get past that boy's walls and grab him by the heart."

With that Tokio left Misao alone in the ladies room.

Left her alone to think.

Moments later, Misao left the bathroom in almost a daze.

Had she been wrong about the type of person Aoshi was?

She didn't want to think about it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sanosuke read the page over and over, sighing. Roughly setting his pencil down he groaned.

As he leaned back in his chair, Megumi walked over to him, sitting down across from him.

"Having a tough time, Roosterhead?"

He set his chair down and rested his chin in his hands.

"Lay off, Megitsune. This Literature shit is hard."

"Oh?"

"I've got a test tomorrow and I can't understand this gaijin stuff."

"What are you reading?"

"Some book by this guy, JD Salinger."

"Ah, Catcher in the Rye. Great book."

"American youth is weird."

"That book is old, baka. It was written decades ago."

"Still...this Holden guy is a nut."

"Hm, he kinda reminds me of Shinomori-san."

Sanosuke scratched his head and grinned.

"Yea a little. But he'd never wear a hunting hat."

"Ah no. Probably." Megumi replied, tapping her nails against the table.

Sano set the book down and sighed.

"This is boring. Wanna go somewhere and you know.." he suggested, raising his eyebrows.

Megumi furrowed her brows.

"One: it's 1 pm and we're at school. Two: You NEED to study. Three: I'm not in the mood. But I'll tell you what, you get at least an 85 on your test tomorrow...and you can have me all to yourself for the whole weekend."

His jaw dropped and he quickly went to reading.

"Well that got you motivation you damn hentai." she murmured.

"Shh! Studying!" Sano said hastily and Megumi merely rolled her eyes and got up, leaving her perverted boyfriend to study.

Sanosuke read line after line, trying to memorize.

'A weekend with Megitsune! Lots of sex with Megitsune! Alone with Megitsune! Damn tease she is, I'll show her! I'll get better than 85! Yea, I definitely show her...'

And thus Sano spent half the time studying, half left in lecherous thoughts.

Meanwhile, Megumi ran into Kaoru and Misao in the hallway standing near Misao's locker.

"That moron might actually one-up me." she muttered.

"Megumi-san, huh?" Misao asked.

She waved a hand dismissively.

"Eh, I wagered with Roosterhead. If he gets at least an 85 on his Lit test he gets...well..me for the weekend."

Kaoru and Misao blinked.

Megumi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"He gets to sleep with me all weekend."

The two other girls blinked and made an 'ohhh' noise.

"Megumi-san, you two are weird." Misao murmured.

"Yeah, I mean you sleep with him anyway."

Megumi smirked.

"Yeah, but not as often as he wants to. Always leave them wanting more. Remember that ladies."

Kaoru shook her head.

"I don't think I could ever deny Kenshin."

"Ohoho? You been shagging the femmeboy?" Misao asked, nudging Kaoru's elbow.

Kaoru immediately blushed and began spluttering.

"No! Kenshin and I haven't...done that! I was just saying...and ANWAYS! KENSHIN IS NOT A FEMMEBOY! HE'S 100 MALE!"

"So....you've seen his little sword then Kaoru-chan?" Megumi asked slyly.

Kaoru turned a deeper shade of red.

"You guys are mean!" she muttered as she walked away.

"Kaoru-chan! Wait up!" Megumi said laughing as she and Misao followed laughing.

Meanwhile, un-noticed by the three girls in the classroom next to Misao's locker...

"Orororooooooooo..."

"I almost pity you, Himura." Aoshi murmured.

Kenshin sighed, his head hanging more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Poor Kenshin, I abuse him so.

Tokio: But you make me all cool and smart so it's okay!

Silver: Well you're a mirror of me.

Tokio:.......so you wanna make out with Hajime?

Silver:::pales and makes gagging noises: Heeeeeeeeeeeeellllllll NO! I'm an Aoshi Girl all the freaking way!

Aoshi: ......... --

Misao: Just remember, he's mine! ::hugs Aoshi's arm tightly::

Aoshi:....Aa.

Silver: Ah poo. Guess I can't sex Aoshi up. ::sighs and throws leather aside::

Misao: Nope! That's my job!

Aoshi: Aa..I mean, shhh Misao.

Misao: ::rolls eyes:: Fine! I guess what we do is a secret..and sexy.

Aoshi: --;;;

Silver: Mou, you're all voices in my head....as Ami-chan says in an Episode of Sailor Stars with the HORRIBLE plot of Seiya and Usagi going on a "date": Ja neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	6. Whatever Happens Tomorrow

Author's Note:: shrugs::

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 6: Whatever Happens Tomorrow

Misao frowned as the rain fell down on her as she walked to school. It was predicted to rain all week and it just flat out had her depressed. She always wasn't feeling her normal genki self and somehow Aoshi was to blame.

She had never thought she'd miss the brooding senior so much.

But that was all the more reason to not see him, wasn't it? Getting too attached wasn't a good thing.

But still....

"Ah! Get a grip, Makimachi!" she chided to herself as she held the hood to her coat more securely over her head, only to have it blown back.

Misao cried out in frustration when she felt the rain stop over her head.

She blinked and looked up to see Aoshi standing next to her, holding a black umbrella over her head. He was wearing a beige colored trench coat that despite the color, suited him well.

"Ao..Shinomori-senpai."

He merely looked down at her, his expression neutral.

"Forget an umbrella, Makimachi-san?"

Makimachi-san. So formal. He had always called her simply Misao. Even before they had...

"Yes." she muttered, brushed droplets of rain off her face as they walked together towards school.

It was a rather uncomfortable silence they walked in, and Misao was unsure of what to say whereas Aoshi just didn't want to talk.

He should of never walked to her side to help her, but she had looked so miserable in the rain...misery didn't seem to suit her very well.

As they reached the school gates, several students stopped to stare at the sight of Shinomori Aoshi walking with and holding an umbrella for Makimachi Misao. It was a mind-boggling occurrence as to why the two social opposites were together as such.

Misao blinked and looked around, realizing people were staring at them. She quickly stepped away from him, and walked quickly inside. Aoshi merely watched her go, a bit annoyed. She was so worried about appearances. It almost made him sick.

Misao ran into the girls' bathroom and grabbed some paper towels to wipe the rain off her face. She sighed as she brushed her bangs out of her face. She couldn't take the looks so she had ran.

What did that say about her?

'Face it, Misao. You're a prisoner of your social caste.'

"Rough morning, Makimachi-san?"

Misao turned to see Tokio sitting on the bathroom windowsill with earphones on. She was wearing a girl's uniform skirt, but a boy's uniform shirt.

"Uh...yes. I forgot my umbrella."

"Oh?" Tokio asked, cocking her head to the side.

Misao look at her feet nervously.

"So I saw my darling cousin shared his umbrella with you, but noticed you ran."

Misao gulped.

"How did you..."

Tokio tapped at the window glass.

"You think I was wrong to just run." Misao sighed.

"Who I am to judge you? I'm just a deviant."

"Tokio-san..."

Tokio hopped off the window sill and took off her earphones, handing them and the cd player to Misao.

"Watch this for me for a bit, ne?"

Misao nodded, watched Tokio leave the bathroom.

Looking down at the CD player she blinked.

"Why does she want me to hold this for her? Mou...this is too much." she sighed, and then freaked when she heard the bell.

Running towards her homeroom she stormed in, and sweat-dropped as all eyes turned on her.

"Makimachi! You're late!"

"Ah...gomen sensei..." Misao said.

"Out in the hallway now!!!"

Misao sighed as she went out into the hall way and stood.

Hanging her head, she reached into her bag and took out Tokio's CD player. Putting on one of the earphones, she listened.

_Dying, don't you worry  
It's enough we're growing up in such a hurry  
Brings you down and use the sailor  
To put in your mind that all man kind is a failure_

That nobody knows what's gonna happen tomorrow  
We're try not to show how frightened we are  
If you love me I'll protect you however I can

You've got to believe it'll be alright in the end

Misao wanted to believe things would be alright, but she couldn't help but feel depressed over Aoshi. She hated it. She hated the strange empty feeling she now felt. It was foolish, they had nothing in common, they rarely spoke....__

Fighting, because we're so close  
There are times we punish those who we need the most  
No, we can't wait for a saviour  
Only got ourselves to blame for this behaviour

And nobody knows whats gonna happen tomorrow  
We're try not to show how frightened we are  
If you love me, if you are the only star in the night

You've got to believe it'll be alright in the end  
You've got to believe it'll be alright again

Misao took off the earphone and put the CD player back into her bag.

"Believe? I wish I could." she muttered to herself and sighed. She looked out the window and watched the rain fall and wished it would stop.

It wasn't so much rain she minded, but more so thunder and lightning. Ever since she was a kid she was always terrified of the loud noises. She couldn't really pinpoint when it happened, as she hadn't always been scared.

Something about it just made her feel completely devastated.

She scratched her head. She was supposed to remember something, something Okina and Omasu had mentioned this morning as she was quickly eating her breakfast. She probably should have paid more close attention.

'Ah well. It can wait until this afternoon.'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kaoru opened her bento box as she looked around the green room of the theater.

"Say, Megumi-chan, is it really okay to eat in here?" she asked.

"Well seeing as I'm president of the drama club I don't think there will be much objection."

"Ah. So, how was your weekend?" Kaoru asked with a sly grin.

Megumi blushed slightly, carefully swallowing her rice.

"It was just fine."

"Sanosuke was walking around with such a grin today. I guess you made him really happy."

"Oh? Want some advice, Tanuki?"

Kaoru clutched her chopsticks tightly.

"No thank you, Kitsune! Kenshin's perfectly happy with me as is."

"Oh? Well I suppose it's Ken-san's tastes....."

Kaoru shot her a death glare and angry gulped her tea.

"Anou...where's Misao-chan?" Megumi asked.

Kaoru blinked.

"Hmmm...good question. She's probably moping somewhere."

They didn't notice the door to the room creak open.

"Well, I suppose she's been glum lately. And what was with her and Shinomori-senpai this morning? They looked pretty chummy." Megumi commented.

"Hmmmm....she's going to have people talking about her if she keeps things like that up."

"Hm, that's true. I mean Shinomori-senpai is so....well odd. I don't understand what Misao-chan is doing?"

Kaoru sighed loudly.

"Mou...it's social suicide."

Misao closed the door quietly and leaned against it, the pale light of the hallway blurred by her teary vision.

"So....that's how it'll be, is it? Social suicide? So...will everyone abandon me?"

She smiled a pained smile.

It was so complicated, the social system.

So strict.

So....stupid.

And for the first time, her peers made her feel....extremely pissed.

Because along with them...she too had been acting stupidly and keeping in line.

She walked away, bag in hand as she headed for the stairwell to the roof and sat on the stairs and opened her lunch.

And for the first time in years, Misao ate alone.

"Maybe I am becoming a deviant." she lamented, sluggishly eating.

"Hmm, you've got a long way to go, Makimachi-san."

Misao jumped in surprise and looked up to see Tokio leaning over from the stair case above, hair hanging in the air.

"Takagi-san! You scared me!"

Tokio smiled.

"I scare a lot of people. Why are you eating alone?"

"I....felt like it."

Tokio shook her head and disappeared, and Misao heard footsteps. She watched Tokio approach and sit next to her and open her bento.

They ate in silence for a while until both had finished and set their chopsticks down.

"Makimachi-san?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a moron."

Misao blinked, surprised at the blunt statement.

"I...what?"

"You're a moron, and so is Aoshi-kun. I try helping you two but no! No one listens to Tokio! Honestly!"

"Takagi...san..."

"You two can say it was just nothing more than simple attraction but the truth is that no one in this place from your class would associate with someone like Aoshi-kun if it was simple attraction. Tell me Makimachi-san, even as children did you ignore Aoshi-kun? Have you always never really thought of him up until now?"

Misao opened her mouth, but closed as it as she couldn't find words.

He always made her heart pound and her nerves jump...

He had walked ahead of her always on the way to grade school and she always stared at his back...

When they were kids he was always invited to neighborhood parties and was the one who had managed to keep her out of trouble...

When they'd walk home from school she'd always watch him walk into that empty house and wondered if he was really lonely...

And when he had kissed her...when she was in his arms...

Something in her felt complete.

And when they had ended their fling, she had only then realized something was missing to begin with.

"I..." Misao began but was interrupted by the lunch bell.

"Makimachi-san, good luck."

Misao watched as Tokio walked away.

"Takagi-san.....you're always so cool. Maybe...."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the rain falled more fiercely, Misao ran to her doorstep, gasping for air. She wished she hadn't stopped at the bookstore after school, but the allure of a cup of peppermint mocha and new manga....

It wasn't until she had heard the rumble of thunder that she departed and ran straight home, her coat doing little to help as she was drenched with rain.

She tried opening the door, only to feel it was locked.

Trying the knob again, it was still locked.

She hadn't grabbed her house key because she was in a hurry and someone was always home anyway at that time.......

'Misao-chan, don't forget that myself and Okon and Omasu are going out of town for the night on business.'

That was what she was trying to remember.

They were all out of town....leaving her all alone.

And she had no key.

She was locked out.

Sinking to her knees she dropped her school bag, sitting on the wet pavement and shivering. She looked out onto the street, tensing when she heard thunder.

Aoshi sat before his computer typing up homework and listening to a CD in his basement room, only half paying attention to his actions. His mind was wandering and he found it hard to concentrate.

He was surprised to hear the doorbell ring as he got up from his computer chair and walked up the stairs and into the living room, opening the door.

His eyes widened as he saw Misao standing there, shivering and completely drenched and looking up at him with a sadness that should never be the eyes of someone like her.

Taking her hand, he led her inside and shut and locked the door, leading her down to his room.

She didn't say anything and neither did he. He took her coat and led her into the bathroom connected to his room, and handed her a towel.

"Take a shower so you don't catch a cold. I'll dry your clothes for you."

Misao nodded, and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. When she removed her wet clothes, she wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door and handed him her clothes to dry. He took them, looking at her briefly in just a towel and with her hair now down.

She was beautiful.

As the door closed he sighed and went across the hall to the laundry room and put her clothes in the washing machine.

He heard the sound of his shower running and decided to wait until she was out to start the wash.

He wondered why she was at his door in the rain...why she looked so sad...why he let her in...

Misao tilted her face upwards as the warm water streamed over her, making the chill she felt go away. She wondered what had led her to Aoshi's doorstep. He was part of the reason she felt so down, and yet she had gone across the street, to his doorstep...

She hadn't said anything, because she had begun to feel embarrassed that she had just shown up and completely soaked from the rain. She had bit her lip as she followed him down to what was his room, watching his black tee-shirt clad back.

Turning the shower off she stepped out and seeing the towel rack, grabbed another towel for her hair and wrapped it up, then covered her body with a towel. She noticed some clothes resting next to the sink.

A pair of black boxers and a blue shirt.

Slipping them on, she blushed at the thought of wearing Aoshi's clothing.

The tee-shirt was quite big on her, but they were warm and comfortable clothes. Looking through the cabinets she found his blow-dryer and proceeded to dry her long hair.

Walking out of the bathroom forty minutes later, she finally had a chance to take a good look at his room.

The walls were painted indigo and covered with various rock and movie posters, and there was a mahogany bookshelf set against the wall with the door, two small night-stands on each side of his bed which was a king sized bed with black and blue sheets and comforter.

He had a computer desk across from his bed which he was currently seated at as she walked to his bed and sat at the edge.

"Um...thank you, Shinomori-senpai."

He continued typing and didn't look back at her.

"It's fine, Misao. Why aren't you home?"

"I...forgot my key. Jiya and Omasu-chan and Okon-chan are out of town for the night."

"So you're all alone?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you go to Kamiya-san's or Takani-san's?" he asked, turning his computer off and spinning around to face her.

She looked at him, and closed her eyes.

"Because...my feet just led me here and I...I hate thunder and it scares me and I....I wanted to see you."

His eyes widened slightly at her confession.

"I see. You're still scared of storms then."

She blinked.

"You...know that?"

He nodded.

"Ever since you were seven, that summer...you were playing down near the river...a bunch of kids had ridden their bikes there...it started raining and bit but you wouldn't leave just yet even when everyone else did. It started raining harder and so you apparently hid under a pine tree to try to wait it out....and then lightening had struck and apparently had hit the tree you were under. A branch had fallen and pinned you down....I was coming to find you since Okina was worried and saw the lightning hit the tree and you get pinned. I ran and pushed the branch off of you. You had already passed out by then and so I carried home."

"I...That's right. I was so scared. I thought I was going to be trapped under there forever. I can't believe I had forgotten. I couldn't remember that when I woke up."

"Ever since then, you've been terrified of storms but I didn't know you couldn't remember why. I always wondered why you never mentioned it."

"I..." she blinked and then gasped.

"I never thanked you! Ah! You were probably really annoyed at me!" she said, worried.

"It was fine, Misao. You only talked to me a bit at that age. We only ever talked at picnics or parties."

He stood up and sat next to her.

"But Aoshi-san, you saved me! You always.......you always kept me out of trouble back then."

Aoshi sighed.

"I suppose it became my job in those days to watch over you."

Misao flopped back on the bed, laying down.

"And then I just ended up pretending you didn't exist....but I couldn't completely forget I guess. You must've hated me."

"I...never hated you, Misao."

She opened her eyes and looked at his sitting form and smiled.

"But still...we became so different...and distant. I hate it. I hate the way things are. I can't believe I never realized it before. Everyone's so..."

"Shallow?"

Misao laughed.

"You're so blunt, Aoshi-san."

Aoshi fell back into the laying position next to her, causing her bounce with the mattress. She laughed.

"You're heavy."

He looked at her and frowned.

"No, you're just too light."

Misao crossed her arms.

"You make that sound like an insult." she huffed.

Aoshi turned to his side facing her, resting on his elbow as he leaned slightly over her and kissed her forehead softly.

"Misao...you're fine as you are." he murmured, his blue gaze intense as she stared back at him with her large ocean blue eyes.

He sat up and pulled the covers back, causing her to lift herself up so he could get them out from under the two of them and covered them both.

"It's almost ten-thirty...I didn't realize it was so late. We should get some sleep soon." he murmured, and Misao just watched him.

He was so close....it felt so nice....

When he turned to cover her more with his comforter he was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, kissing him desperately.

He soon wrapped an arm around her waist as his other splayed across her back so his hand could hold the back of her head.

They broke apart, still close.

"I thought...you wanted to end this..." he murmured, his eyes searching hers.

"I thought I could...I thought it would be...alright but I...I couldn't get you off my mind. You're always there."

He closed his eyes, thinking his next words...his confession.

"I've always been there, Misao."

He kissed her once more and held her, as soon she drifted off to sleep.

She was so warm....

For the first time since he was young, he wasn't alone in that house.

He wasn't alone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

THERE! I updated!!!!

I've been busy since I work a lot now. ::cries::


	7. Hot Fuss

Author's Notes: Walmart sucks. They didn't have the new green day cd.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 7: Hot Fuss

Misao stirred when she felt a muscle in Aoshi's arm twitch as he moved to sit up. She shifted groggily, opening one ocean blue eye to look up at him.

"What time is it?"

"7:30." he murmured, brushing a hand through his hair as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arm, then laid back again.

Misao turned to flop onto her stomach sprawled half-across him and sighed.

"You know what...I'm feeling in a deviant mood. Let's skip school today."

He looked at her and smirked.

"And do what?" he asked, running his hand up and down her spine slowly and sensually.

She scoffed and smacked him on the chest, sitting up and hopping out of bed.

"Stop being perverted. Let's go do something."

He got out of the bed and yawned lightly, raking his hands through his hair again and Misao thought he looked too adorable in the morning. And sexy.

She watched as he careless took off his black tee-shirt and opened his closet to find another shirt. She could almost feel the drool forming at the corner of her mouth at the sight of Aoshi shirtless. He picked out a shirt and turned, cocking his head to the side at Misao's blatantly apparent ogling.

"Something wrong, Misao?" he asked, smirking.

She blinked, her cheeks coloring.

"Ahh....for a goth boy you're...in good shape." she muttered.

"What? You expected me to be pale and lanky?"

"Well....ah....I..."

He put on a sleeveless dark purple shirt and grabbed a pair of black jeans.

"Turn around, unless you want to have seen all of me naked."

Misao sweat-dropped and did as she was told, hearing the sound of clothes rustling, drawers opening and closing, and then finally Aoshi told her she could turn around.

With a sigh, Misao looked around.

"Um, where are my clothes?"

"Dryer. You won't be needing them today."

"What? You want me to walk around buck naked?"

He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You can borrow something."

"Ah...you're....bigger than I am."

"Of course I am, but I'm sure I can find you something." he murmured, looking through his closet.

"Well find something, if possible, not black."

"You're assuming I own anything else?"

"That shirt's purple, Aoshi. Don't try to bs me."

He smiled lightly, turning and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him and kissing her.

"What...was that for?" she asked breathlessly a moment later.

"For not calling me Shinomori-senpai or Aoshi-san. It was getting old."

"Ah...I see." she mumbled, and blinked when he handed her an old looking pair of jeans and a red shirt.

"These are older and should fit somewhat alright."

"Hmm, I suppose. Turn around."

"That's not fair, you saw me shirtless."

"Aoshi, you're apparent dream of seeing me naked isn't happening."

"Yet." he replied, turning around.

Misao took off the shirt and boxers he had loaned and put on the jeans and the red tee-shirt. The jeans were a bit too big, but luckily the shirt was a slimmer fit.

"Here, you'll need a belt." he mumbled, looking on his closet floor and pulling out a black belt that was studded silver.

Sliding it on and cinching the waist, Misao actually felt comfortable in his clothes.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Better in my clothes than I do....maybe."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She followed him out of his room and upstairs into the kitchen as he looked through his refrigerator and handed her a can of green tea blend.

"Thanks." she murmured, and watched him grab one too.

"Since we're skipping, might as well have breakfast. Any requests?" he asked, looking through the cabinets.

"Hmm, whatever is fine. I'm not really a breakfast person."

He grabbed a box of cereal and two bowls, setting them on the table and then moving to get spoons and milk.

"You know, Aoshi, you're quite domestic. There may be hope for your yet." Misao teased, pouring out some cereal and then adding milk.

"You know, Misao, you're quite energetic. There may be hope for sex yet." he replied mockingly, enjoying the way she flustered.

"Mou, Aoshi! We can barely get through making out without some type of problem, so why would you want to have sex with of all people?"

His lips kicked up at the corners.

"You're attractive-looking, energetic, I can tolerate you for the most part, and it would give me a perverse thrill I suppose. You seem to act as if you've never thought of being intimate with me."

Misao would never admit that she HAD thought of it a couple times, but she would brush those thoughts aside.

It was a bad idea to get involved more deeply, even if the thought was tempting.

And besides, she wanted her first time with someone she loved, not mildly liked and lusted.

"Aoshi, it's a bad idea. I mean we can get along well enough, but we're not like the best of friends and I don't think getting involved like THAT would really be a good idea."

He closed his eyes.

"Perhaps. Virgins aren't that great anyway." he murmured.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And you're so sexually experienced?"

"More than you."

"Fair enough, but I'm pretty sure you only ever slept with Tomoe so you're not THAT much different, loverboy."

"Oh? How would you know? Keeping tabs on me, are you?"

Misao felt her eye twitch.

"It was just logical deduction." she replied.

"Hmm, let's drop this. What do you want to do today?"

"Umm....I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Feel you up, but I suppose that's out of the question."

".....I should get you a blow up doll."

"No thanks, I prefer a living body. Preferably yours at the moment."

She made a deadpan face.

"My God, you are such a romantic."

"Never said it would be roses and butterflies."

"More like thorns and ravens with you."

"But you seem to still want to make out, which is the original terms of our association, which I find highly fascinating because I'm sure you could get almost any guy at school..."

"What's your point, Aoshi?"

"That there must be a reason why you continue to want me and not bother to find an actual boyfriend."

"You kiss good! Is that what you want me to say? That I can't stop thinking about you and that I really do look forward to being alone with you? MOUUUUUUUUUU!" she cried out, slamming her head against the table and groaning.

"You done?" he asked, as if her behaving as such was perfectly natural...which is was with Misao.

"Yea, let's go into town. I want to go play some video games or something." she mumbled, standing up and putting her bowl into the sink and moving aside to let him do the same.

She grabbed her wallet out of her school bag, putting in her pocket, and followed Aoshi out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shinomori's not here today." Saitoh murmured, sitting next to Tokio outside for lunch.

"Neither is Makimachi. Maybe they finally took my advice. I leave these breadcrumbs for them to follow but nooooooooooooooo! Stubborn and stupid the both of them. They deserve each other."

"That's what you get for playing Cupid."

"Being chubby and naked with wings?"

"Hmm, I like the sound of that...minus the chubby which you aren't, and wings."

"Hm, maybe tonight if you're a good boy."

"Don't tease me, woman. Besides, I still think it's a bad idea."

"Why? Because you don't like Makimachi?"

"No, because Shinomori is a stubborn asshole with a cold streak."

"Aww, are you worried about Makimachi?" Tokio asked, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

"No, worried for you when your little plan goes to hell."

"Ah, I'm not worried about Aoshi-kun! Right now he's too horny for Makimachi to be so stupid. Well....I hope."

"Your plan is centered around his libido right now? Risky."

"When it comes down to it, Hajime, Aoshi-kun's a man....and men can't help but be basic sometimes. He has desires too, and I'm just making sure both parties are happy."

"Makimachi's not a whore like Tomoe was. I don't think she'll put out easily."

"No, she won't. She's a decent person unlike that pale whore. She's probably not going to sleep with anyone unless she loved them. Which is why she needs to realize she loves Aoshi-kun already! Honestly, they were friendly as kids."

"Things change."

"Oh stop naysaying me." she groaned, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"Fine. But promise me you'll talk about something else tonight."

"There'll be talking tonight? I thought we were sticking to incoherent moaning?"

"You're a perverted girl, Takagi Tokio."

"Che, you love my perversion. It gets you laid."

"....."

Saitoh hung his head at the truth of it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looks like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year, it's not confidential, I've got potential!!" Misao sang out as they walked through Ginza.

"Why are you singing that?" Aoshi asked.

"The Killers are good, and it's a means to taunt Kaoru-chan."

"Poor Himura." Aoshi sighed.

"He can take it, he's supposedly 100 male."

Aoshi resisted the urge to smirk at that.

He led her into an arcade and watched as she bounced over to not DDR, not Soul Caliber, or even the crane game....she went over to skee-ball.

"Ever play this?" she asked him, as he stood at the lane next to hers.

"When I was younger."

"I love skee-ball, it's cheap and fun!"

"It is...enjoyable." Aoshi replied and watched Misao take one of the skee-balls and fling it, cheering happily as in went into the 30 hole.

"How about we make a bet, Misao."

"Oh?"

"Whoever gets most points wins."

"Wins what?"

"That remains to be determined by the winner."

Misao sweat-dropped.

"I suppose." she said, and inwardly grinned. She played skeeball three days a week, there was no way in hell Aoshi would beat her.

Her inner self was laughing.

At first Misao appeared to be doing well....and then halfway through Aoshi was ahead and as the last skeeballs were thrown, Misao paled at the scores.

Aoshi had beat her by 200 points.

"It seems I've won."

"Ahh...ah....ahh..." Misao stuttered in shock.

She had lost at skeeball. Skeeball. SKEEBALL!!!!

"Now as to the bet."

"Ah...um....." she stammered.

"What I want from you...." he said, moving closer.

"Aoshi, I don't think..." she began, but was cut off by a finger to her lips.

"I want to be able to touch you, Misao."

"Hands only."

"Hands only, I promise." he said with a smirk.

"I suppose..." she mumbled.

He couldn't do too much with just his hands right?

Right?

Somehow Misao had a feeling she'd agree to more than she realized.

Damn him for beating her and bruising her skeeball pride.

:: author interjection- I 3 'Midnight Crow' by Aucifer!::

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hm? You and Kaoru-chan are worried about Weasel Girl?" Sanosuke asked, as he and Megumi sat outside eating lunch.

"Yea, she's been acting odd lately...and then walking to school with Shinomori-san..."

"She could do worse. Aoshi's not too bad."

"But people have been talking about her." Megumi said, sighing.

Sanosuke took a bite of rice and set his chopsticks down.

"I think it's their business what they do and I don't think it's anyone here's business. This school is full of shit sometimes. I mean I know a lot of people wonder what a 'moron like me' is doing with you- 'the goddess of Class 3-1.'"

Megumi pouted.

"Aw, don't they know I use you for the sex?"

"I knew that was it. And you like the fighting."

"Yes, Rooster, without a daily argument I'll perish." she said flatly.

"At least you admit it." he teased, pointing at her with his chopsticks.

"I guess you have a point with the Aoshi and Misao thing. I'm just worried about her."

"I wouldn't, she's a tough girl who'd probably end up giving Aoshi a run for his money."

"Ugh, we're talking like they're a couple when there's no evidence suggesting so."

Sanosuke finished his lunch and ran his hand through Megumi's long hair.

"You like over-analyzing too much. But it's cute." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Everything about me is cute."

"Have you ever seen yourself in the morning, Megitsune? Don't push it."

Megumi narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're so dead."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aahhhh...Aoshi...." Misao breathed out, arching her back and writhing against his mattress, her body shuddering until she lay slumped, almost...twitching.

Aoshi removed his hand from the jeans she wore and grinned softly as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"See, hands only. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. You vocally admitted so, loudly." he murmured.

Misao blinked up at him, trying to catch her breath.

"That....you....I....you..." she shook her head, closing her eyes and turning onto her side.

"So you did like that?" he asked, laying down next to her and looking into her face.

Instead of speaking, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her as she kissed him.

"It was...good. Really good." she finally mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her as he held her close.

"So...anyway I can get you to return the favor, hands only?" he asked.

And the nice mood was broken.

"Baka." she murmured, hitting him upside the head. "And I was feeling good too."

"You better have, otherwise my pride would be bruised."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that. You're...um...quite skilled." she admitted, blushing a bit.

"Of course I am." he mumbled back, then sat up.

"Aoshi?"

"There is something I want to do, Misao." he mumbled, grabbing her and sitting her up.

"What?" she asked, arching her eyebrow skeptically.

"You'll see. Come on." he said, leading her upstairs.

She followed, her legs feeling like jelly as they entered the living room.

"Okay, what are doing?"

He sat her down on the couch as he moved to the TV, and opened the bottom cabinets and pulled out two Playstation controllers, and handed one to Misao, then went back to the Playstation to turn it on.

As the game menu came up, Misao blinked.

"Dead or Alive 2? This is what you wanted to do? Play video games?"

He gave her a sideways glance.

"Yes. Is that so odd?"

Misao shook her head.

"You are SUCH a boy."

"A boy with skills." he replied quickly and defensively.

"You're never letting me live that down, are you?"

He shook his head.

"No, but that's okay. I can make up for it by demonstrating my skills."

Misao blushed.

"I get to play Ein." she mumbled.

"That's fine, I play Hayabusa anyway."

"The silent ninja guy...really, you don't say?"

"Ssh.....play." he ordered, as the two began playing.

Misao, however, was NOT a quiet player.

"Ah damnit!! Come on...what was that attack code again? No nooononooooooo! FUCK!" Misao yelled, throwing her controller to the ground.

"Mind not abusing my controller?"

She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why the hell do you have to beat me at everything today?"

"Because I'm older and better?"

"You're an anti-social, colorless mute." she replied in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not mute."

She rolled her eyes and threw one of the couch pillows at him.

He merely put it aside and set his controller down.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

Misao sighed.

"What are we, Aoshi? Are we still just secretly making up without any strings attached or..."

He sighed.

"At this point I don't know, Misao. At first it was easier, because we didn't talk to each other, but getting to know each other more, and seeing each other everyday...it's hard to not get attached. I never thought going into this that I would..."

"Actually like me."

"I always...liked you. I just didn't like talking to you for many years." he confessed.

Misao blinked and smiled.

"I suppose that's fair enough. I didn't think....that I'd...."

"Like me, obsess over me, want me?" he asked.

"This is serious, Aoshi. I...like you too. I just...don't know what to do. I thought I could just walk away, but..."

"I know. So did I."

"So...what are we?"

"Undefinable for the moment." he answered.

"That's not helping."

"I don't know what to tell you, Misao. In a perfect world I could say, 'gee golly Misao, want to be my girlfriend?' but things aren't like that. I'm a loner, I had a girlfriend once and it wasn't that great...but I do...like being with you. Can't we just hang out without putting a name to it?"

Misao sighed.

"For now I suppose. Though I think your opinion on a girlfriend is highly jaded because Yukishirou-san really was a whore for what she did."

"Aa, I know."

"I'm sorry, but if I was your girlfriend, I'd never act like it made me miserable or try to sleep with your friends. But that's just me. To be honest, what did you see in her?"

"I was young, we were anti-social...she was...kinda pretty. It seemed logical. Now let me ask you, you won't sleep with me, but you did sleep with Sano."

Misao's eyes widened.

"You...know about that?"

"Yes."

Misao hung her head, and folded her hands in her lap.

"It was stupid...we were so drunk and....it was so stupid. I can't even remember most of it. I mean, when I say I want my first time to be with someone I love...I mean the first time I can remember it and know what I'm doing."

"I've been so forward with you Misao because I knew you weren't a virgin."

"Oh..."

"I don't think any less of you for it. I did sleep with that 'pale gothic whore' as she's called."

"Yeah, not a visual I really want."

"I suppose. I guess sleeping with Sagara would make anyone re-consider who they have sex with."

Aoshi sighed and put his arm around her.

"Ne, Aoshi?"

"Hm?"

"I can definitely say though, what you, um, did with your hands was way better than what Sano and I did."

Aoshi smirked.

"Of course it was. I actually know what I'm doing."

"Yea, your experience is so great." she mumbled sarcastically.

He pulled her across his lap and traced his fingers against her jaw.

"It's for you satisfaction, is it not?" he murmured against her lips before capturing them in a kiss.

Misao enjoyed the moment, but still felt the nagging in her....wanting to know what she and Aoshi were...what she...meant to Aoshi.

_'Maybe if this was a perfect world....I could say....I could say...I want to be with you. Only you as more than just a secret.' _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Another update down, wahoo.


	8. Mr Brightside

Authors Note: Well Seph, the chapter has arrived, viva The Killers!

Heart hear heart!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 8: Mr. Brightside

Misao stopped and turned in the hallway as two members of the schools drama club, Seta Soujiro and the reigning drama Honjou Kamatari called out to her.

s up she asked.

Well Makimachi-san, as you know were working on a production of Sleeping Beauty and our lead female character well...shes got mono so we need someone to play Sleeping Beauty. Soujiro began to explain.

And we were thinking about last year how really good you were as Kaguya-Hime so we thought of you. Do you think you could do itt the play in like two weeksYes. I mean its not too many lines and well...were very desperate.

Misao scratched the back of her head and sighed.

I guess...I could...THANK YOU both drama boys yelled, suddenly glomping Misao...and sending her to the floor.

Soujiro began.

Perhaps we used too much force Kamatari said.

Misao sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

I have a feeling I may regret this. she mumbled to herself.

Makimachi-san, were going to be rehearsing after school until about five oclock and need to work on blocking.s fine. Misao said, and waved a goodbye as she headed to the library for her free period.

She had thought of auditioning for the play, but had let it slip her mind while thinking of schoolwork and other things.

Like Aoshi.

A small blush creeped onto her cheeks as she thought of Aoshi and the bet he had won. Her skeeball ego was still a bit bruised at losing to him...even if the results were most...satisfying.

Hiding in the back of the library, she hopped onto the windowsill and began reading over her chemistry notes while her head rested against the glass.

After a fifteen minutes and learning the wonders of oxidation, she turned to glance outside and was startled when she saw Sanosukes face pressed against the glass as he tapped him and grinned. Misao was also utterly embarrassed as she fell off the windowsill in surprise, landing on her butt. Groaning, she stood up and glared at Sanosuke and waved a fist at him, and then she noticed that Aoshi was with Sanosuke and stopped, turning around and blushing.

Damn him! Ill never stop blushing now

Grabbing her notebook she stormed off to a table, and sat, trying to get back to her studying only to rest her head on the table and sigh.

She really couldnt concentrate anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Looking over the soundboard and testing it with a headphone to his ear, Aoshi pressed some buttons and indicated for Kamatari to try the microphone.

Testing! Testiiiiiiiiiing! Hows that Shinomori-san

Aoshi gave him a thumbs up and set the head phone down and walked to the back of the theater to the lighting board and began testing the lighting.

Noticing a light was out, he sighed in annoyance and grabbed a screwdriver and walked towards the stage and up the ladder to the lighting catwalk and began opening the glass on the broken light.

He never knew what prompted him to do it, whether it looked good to colleges or he had too much free time, but somehow every year he got talked into being the technical director and lighting operator of all the school plays and musicals.

He half liked it, half hated it. It was always a pain in the ass when it came down to the wire. Everything seemed to go wrong and he was usually the only one who knew how to fix it. Mostly because everyone else didnt feel like learning the tech stuff.

Fifty feet in the air with a scewdriver, Aoshi began to change the bulb as Misao walked into the theater and made her way to the front row where Kamatari and Soujiro sat talking.

Makimachi-san, there you are Soujiro said happily.

Misao smiled and set her bag down.

So...what should I do she asked.

Well, Kamatari here is directing, so..KamatariRight right! Well, since youre both here we should start blocking scenes between the Prince and the princess. Stage please Kamatari called out, using a rolled up copy of the script to point and dictate and handed Misao a script.

I already have my lines memorized, so Ill get you through this. Soujiro said with a smile and Misao nodded.

She heard a slight tinkering, then a drop of metal, and a thudding noises.

s thatOh, our TD is fixing a broken light.The tech director...isnt that usually...Shinomori-san. Yes, hes the only one who knows what hes doing. We just act here.

Misao laughed nervously.

Greeeeaaaatttt...bye bye normal. It was almost fun.

As Aoshi finished and hopped off the ladder, he turned and stopped, seeing Misao blinking at him.

Seta, is she the new Sleeping Beauty Aoshi asked.

That she is! Makimachi-san is our savior Soujiro replied, throwing an arm around Misaos shoulder and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

Soujiro didnt notice the narrowing of Aoshis eyes.

Well then. Ill leave you to rehearse.Thanks, Shinomori-san, and the lighting is really great. Sou said with a smile and Aoshi merely turned his back to them and went back to the sound board, scowling.

He didnt like the way Soujiro had his arm around Misao. He wondered what the boy was up to and watched as they began rehearsing. Aoshi frowned more when he realized that the play required a kiss. Soujiro would have to kiss Misao.

That thought made his stomach churn. He didnt want Soujiro kissing Misao, but it was for the play..

Still, Misao was...

He didnt want his thoughts to go there. It was already enough that he couldnt seem to shake his thoughts of her, couldnt part with her.

To let himself ponder possible jealousy...

It would be implying too many things he wasnt ready to admit.

_Im coming out of my cage and Ive been doing just fine_

_gotta gotta be down because I want it all_

_it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this?_

_ It was only a kiss it was only a kiss_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tokio sat on her bed listening to the new Unwritten Law CD as she read when a knock on the door interrupted.

Setting her headphones down she padded to the door and opened it and blinked.

Misao was standing in her doorway fidgeting.

Tokio-san, I...

Tokio rolled her eyes and pulled the shorter girl into her room and made a noise.

So what drama with my cousin now Tokio asked, turning off her CD and sitting back on her bed.

Misao looked around the room and scratched the back of her head.

Your rooms really cool.Makimachi, stop stalling. Spill.

Misao sat down and sighed.

Well, me and him...I dont know whats with us anymore.Back to swapping spit, eh? Congrats. Tokio said, crossing her arms.

Misao sighed.

I dont know. Its confusing. I mean, we ended it but we couldnt... and its strange because I thought I wouldnt feel anything else but...

Misao blushed.

Listen Makimachi, thats just how Hajime and I hooked up. I HATEDDDDDDD him for the longest time, and then one day we were making out and then screwing around. I thought we could keep it casual, but I ended up falling for the damn wolf. And though he was stubborn it was the same for him and weve been together ever since. So this is my advice: if you like my cousin, more than lust, if you want to be with him aside from that hes a good kisser or whatever you do in private then just tell him. This melodrama is getting annoying to follow.t think I can. I dont even know I feel.Well then, you better do some thinking cause my baka cousin is too stubborn to ever admit hes not such a cold person. Its up to you. May God help you. she said.

Misao half smiled.

Thanks, Tokio-san.Eh, no problem. Did you need anything elseOkay then. Doing anything right nowUmmm...no. I do need to practice lines..Sleeping Beauty, huhI suppose I can help you. I did help Sou write out the script.

Misao blinked.

re like...my strange, punkish guardian angel.

Tokio furrowed her brows and then finally shook her head. Makimachi Misao really was a quirky girl who said odd things.

She kind of liked it.

Get your script, Makimachi. Sou and Kamatari are psychos when it comes to their plays.I know. Ive had the pleasure of working with them before.Oh right. Well then, lets run the woods scene.Okay! So youll be my Prince Charmingt push it. Tokio said with narrowed eyes.

Misao raised up her hands and sighed.

Sorry sorry

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi watched from the sound board as Misao twirled across the stage for the woods scene and grimaced when Soujiro came on stage.

They were in dress rehearsal and Misao looked to damned pretty in a satiny sky blue dress. She really did look like a beauty. It was unsettling. The way she and Soujiro interacted. He hated it. He shouldnt be feeling this. It was ridiculous to feel this.

He watched Soujiro stand close to Misao and trace a hand down her cheek.

He wanted it to end, rehearsal to end. Or at least wished he was on the lighting catwalk so he wouldnt have to see it. See the pretty act they put on. The affection, even if it was an act, was irritating him.

He didnt like Soujiro touching her.

_Now Im falling asleep and shes calling a cab_

_while hes having a smoke and shes taking a drag_

_and now theyre going to bed and my stomach is sick_

_and its all in my head but_

He hated what scene was next to block with a passion. The kissing scene. The thought of Soujiro near her, touching her face, kissing her. No one else...he didnt want anyone else tasting her lips. He clenched his fist.

_Shes touching his chest now_

_he takes off her dress now_

_let me go_

_I just cant look its killing me_

_Theyre taking control_

He didnt want to be there...he wanted to leave. Screw responsibility, screw the play...he didnt want to see another kissing her. He turned his head as Soujiros face loomed close to Misaos form now laying on the set.

_Jealousy turning saints into the sea_

_swimming through sick lullabies_

_choking on your alibis_

_but its just the price I pay_

_destiny is calling me to open up my eager eyes_

_cause Im Mr. Brightside_

_Im coming out of my cage and Ive been doing just fine_

_gotta gotta be down because I want it all_

_it started out with a kiss how did it end up like this?_

_ It was only a kiss it was only a kiss_

_Now Im falling asleep and shes calling a cab_

_while hes having a smoke and shes taking a drag_

_and now theyre going to bed and my stomach is sick_

_and its all in my head but_

_Shes touching his chest now_

_he takes off her dress now_

_let me go_

_I just cant look its killing me_

_Theyre taking control_

_Jealousy turning saints into the sea_

_swimming through sick lullabies_

_choking on your alibis_

_but its just the price I pay_

_destiny is calling me to open up my eager eyes_

_cause Im Mr. Brightside_

Misao was...

_I never _

Misao was...

_I never_

_I never_

He turned his back to them and walked out of the theater, standing outside and pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up and taking a drag. When he finished he walked inside and saw Misao and Soujiro sharing tea and sitting on the stage.

Soujiro was whispering something into Misaos ear and she smiled and hugged him.

Thanks for telling me Misao said and Soujiro just smiled at her.

It made Aoshi sicker.

Misao turned and saw Aoshi, and noticed he looked pale and unhappy. Hopping off the stage, She walked towards him with a smile.

Shinomori-senpai, how does the play look so far

He looked down at her, at her cheerful face and frowned.

s fine. Speak a bit louder into the mikes. he said, and turned and went to hop onto the stage and lowered the mikes to adjust them.

Misao blinked, feeling almost like shed been slapped in the face.

As rehearsals ended, they opening the doors outside and Misao grimaced as she noticed it was raining.

Damn weatherman! UghMisao-chan, want me to walk you home Soujiro asked.

Thanks, Soujiro-san, I..I will walk Makimachi home. She lives near me. Aoshi said abruptly, walking onto the pavement and half turned, waiting for Misao.

She looked at Aoshi and then back at Soujiro and bowed in apology as she followed after Aoshi.

Kamatari appeared in the doorway and shook his head.

Me thinks Tech-sama doesnt like you hanging around our Beauty.

Soujiro smiled and shrugged.

m not responsible for what he thinks. Misao-chan knows the situation.Bull. You purposely dont want to tell him cause youre enjoying this.s fun messing with Shinomori-san. Hes too serious.m sure Makimachi can loosen the boy up.I suppose. Did I do good today

Kamatari smiled and patted Soujiro on the head.

Very good. Are you coming over to work

Soujiro smiled a bit more.

Of course.

Meanwhile Misao flicked her wet bangs out of her forehead as she walked next to a silent Aoshi. She wasnt sure why, but he seemed mad at her.

s up with you todays nothing. he murmured, feeling the rain soak through his uniform.

s not nothing! Youve been extra cold and moody today! MOU! Forget it she yelled and began walking away, but a strong hand gripped her wrist.

Before she knew it, she as pulled against Aoshi as his lips assaulted hers. Before she had a chance to respond, he pushed her away and ran off, mumbling I cant do this.

Misao stood and watched him disappear...confused.

It was a few minutes before she slowly walked home, to her room where she took off her wet clothes and changed into dry pajamas, and she sat on her bed with her chin resting on her knees and wondered about what happened with Aoshi, and what it made her feel.

What he made her feel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After tense rehearsals and Aoshi avoiding her, it was opening night of the play and Misao sat in the green room nervous and depressed.

She missed being with Aoshi and had thought things were fine. Something was setting him off and she didnt know what.

Misao-chan, how you doing Soujiro asked, handing Misao a cup of water.

A little nervous.You look a bit depressed.s nothing.

Soujiro laughed.

s the same thing Shinomori-san said when I asked him why he was so moody lately. Maybe you can cheer him up

Misao blinked.

I dont think...Come on Misao-chan. Its a bit obvious...to me anyway.

Misao sighed. Another person knew. How much longer before everyone else did? Did she really care?

I suppose its fair, Soujiro-san. You know my secret, I know yours.

Soujiro smiled.

Come on my stars! Get moving Kamatari said, shooing them out of the green room and towards the stage.

Aoshi watched from the board and dimmed the lights. He couldnt avoid seeing it. Soujiro acting with Misao like they were lovers. He was painfully stuck not only to see it, but face the ugly feelings it called.

He watched the curtains open, watched it begin and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He forced himself not to feel anything as Misao walked on stage, not to want to leave the room when she and Soujiro were on stage together, tried not to punch the board when Soujiro touched her cheek.

It was drawing close to the moment he dreaded, the kissing scene. His stomach churned. He wished he had rolaids or something to settle his stomach. Tea would have been nice.

Tech-sama, Sou-kun wants to see you in the green room ASAP. Kamatari said, creeping behind Aoshi.

Aoshi blinked and looked onstage.

Whose going to run the boardI can do it. To be a director or producer you need to know how to run one. Pecking order, remember

Aoshi nodded and left Kamatari to the board as he crept out of the theater and to the green room door.

He walked inside to see Soujiro and Aoshi frowned.

What are you doing? You need to be onstage in five minutes. Aoshi yelled, wanting nothing more than to beat the underclassman.

Soujiro smiled brightly.

Misao kept her eyes clothes and quiet sighed as she waited for Soujiro to get onstage and kiss her so she could finish the scene. She hadnt spoken to Aoshi, even during Intermission, and it nagged at her. She wanted to know what was wrong so she could fix it.

It was wracking her nerves and now the whole school was going to see her kiss Seta Soujiro, and there would be murmurs at what a cute couple they would make.

If they only knew.

As the lighting changed, Misaos breath hitched as she knew it meant Soujiro was walking onstage. Her heart pounded with nervousness at the scene, at finishing the play she had worked hard for in such short time.

She could hear the pounding in her ears, and thus couldnt hear the surprised gasps of students in the audience.

She could sense Soujiro standing above her, and could feel a calloused hand softly trace the contour of her face. Soon she felt warm breath against her lips, making her heart pound more.

The brush of lips against hers.

Soujiro?

A kiss, an achingly familiar kiss that made her melt, the familiar scent.

She opened her eyes she felt him pull away and blinked up at him. He was wearing a black and blue costume.

He was her Prince.

She could have cried, but the scene needed to get finished.

And she finished it brilliantly.

As the play ended, Misao quickly ran into the green room to see Soujiro sitting and quickly hugged and mumbled a thanks before running back onstage.

Soujiro smiled and hoped Kamatari gave Aoshi the special delivery.

Misao ran back to backstage and lined up with the cast as the curtain parted and they bowed.

Students werent sure what to make of the brooding, icy goth Aoshi as Prince Charming so abruptly at the end, but they applauded anyway.

Misao smiled, and was surprised when a single red rose was presented before her from Aoshi. She looked up at him and smiled, accepting the rose.

She would thank him later with a kiss when no one was looking.

As the theater emptied, and everyone headed to Soujiros for the cast party, Misao and Aoshi trailed behind.

Aoshi, thank you. Really. I never expected all that from you. she said softly.

He looked down at her, and sighed.

Thank Soujiro. Hes an evil little mastermind.

Misao laughed.

I suppose, but he uses his powers for good. But still, I kind of had my suspicions...but Im glad he told me.I always thought they looked at me a little strangely sometimes.Oh please, dont get vain on me, Shinomori. Misao scoffed.

Aoshi sighed.

s not easy being pretty. he said in a flat voice and it made Misao crack up.

Stick to brooding. Your humor sucks. Though really, they shouldnt keep it a secret.

He looked down at her.

Look whose talking.Touche. Though I did suspect Kamatari-san, I kind of suspected Soujiro-san...but I didnt think to connect them. Oh well, they make a cute couple

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

LE FIN!

Yes, Soujiro and Kamatari are gay for each other. As Hikaru put it nicely once about Kamatarihe likes the cock.

Tehehehheeh..

Okay. Now Im tired. If the formatting sucks its not my fault.

Ja!


	9. I'm Not Okay

Author's Note: nothing to say people.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 9: I'm Not Okay

He thought things between him and Misao would be better after the play. That they were together again in whatever it was they had.

And then the rumors started. Well, not really rumors as they were seeing each other...sort of.

He figured as much, popular people always loves to talk about things that weren't their business.

He just never thought Misao would react so poorly to them.

She didn't look at him in the hallways, she averted her gaze. And then...he overheard her in the library.

That was the last straw.

"I swear! Nothing is going on betweeen Shinomori and I! I mean he's too tall and gangly, and he's creepy!"

Her traitorous little voice...no mistake.

He was getting tired of it. All of it. Why bother hiding what was the truth? He thought maybe she was different...but apparently she wasn't.

Was what they had worth all this?

He didn't know anymore. He needed to think, and so he was perched in his usual spot on the stone wall, smoking.

He knew she was avoiding him, he knew she knew she was in trouble. Still didn't mean he wasn't going to confront her.

No. It was inevitable.

This time, if...and when he walked away...he wasn't going to sulk over her.

She wasn't worth it.

She was just a girl. Just a stupid girl.

He thought she would see past face value. But no, she was superficial after all.

And it hurt. It hurt cause it disappointed him. It hurt because she rejected him.

It hurt because...he would miss her still.

The traitorous little girl.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!  
_

He was done.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"You really are a dumb little girl, Makimachi."

Misao looked up surprised from her ice cream, blinking at the three girls around her.

She had finally confessed to Kaoru and Megumi about her and Aoshi, and Tokio who already knew, merely smirked slightly at their reactions.

"Ah, Takagi-san...that's a bit rude." Kaoru murmured.

"Meh, it's true." Megumi murmured, dipping her spoon into a banana split.

Misao ate more of her oreo ice cream and grumbled.

"Well what should I say? Yes people, I've been making out with Shinomori."

"Why not be honest?" Tokio asked.

Misao sighed.

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Don't give me that bullshit high school caste system crap. You like my cousin, he likes you. God, you popular people make things too complicated."

Kaoru and Megumi blinked at her, wondering if they should be offended.

"Can we..not talk about it? I mean everyone else is."

The girls returned to their ice cream.

"I still think it's dumb. I mean I'm dating Saitoh Hajime! Are you telling me even he gets someone and my poor cousin is alone?"

"Takagi-san...aren't you insulting yourself there?"

"Maybe not and maybe so, but the point is– Stop with all this drama! Whatever happened to boy meets girl boy dates girl."

"Boy hates girl's class. Blah blah blah. Well Misao, at least your man has or..well, had intelligence."

"Hey watch it Takani! I happen to be good pals with your Rooster."

"You're also dating his arch-nemesis."

"Ah, touche."

Misao sighed, and continued eating her ice cream.

She really sometimes wished she was someone else. This was one of those days.

"So Misao, how was Shinomori in bed, hmm?" Megumi asked.

And Misao turned redder than Tokio's shirt.

"Megumi-chan! I did not do that with him!"

"Oh? Pooh. Maybe then those rumors would be worth it, ne? Yea, social suicide, but for good sex...and I remember Shinomori-san used to take martial arts so all that stamina.."

"Takani-san, that's my cousin. Ew."

"Ah, sorry."

"And who are you to talk? You sleep with the Rooster."

"And you're screwing Saitoh!"

"At least my boyfriend can do math."

"At least my boyfriend is my bitch!"

"..."

"She kind of has you there." Kaoru murmured.

"HEY! Seriously! I'm not that kind of girl!"

"She's got a point. Misao's become a downright prude in her age." Kaoru sighed.

"Yes, indeed. I blame my rooster. He ruined you for life." Megumi sighed.

"He did not! I don't even remember what the hell he did."

"Good, that's for me to know. You're lucky that a: you two got drunk and nasty well before we dated and b: you can't remember how good he is."

There was silence.

"As sickening as this is for me to say as he is my family, but...I'd think my cousin is better in bed than Sano."

"Hmm..." Kaoru agreed.

Misao was red, and Megumi was scowling.

"Whatever, I like my Rooster."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao was walking down the quiet hallway towards the library. It was her free study time, and she needed to catch up on reading and be alone. She didn't notice the hand reaching out to grab her as she was pulled into a storage closet.

"Ehh!"

She looked up into a pair of blue eyes.

"Aoshi..."

He looked down into her face...her pale, pretty face. Those large ocean blue eyes...

How he wish he hadn't of heard her words in the library...then he could pretend all this didn't bother her...pretend she cared...pretend she was his.

But she was, and she didn't, and she wasn't.

He traced the smooth flesh of her cheek and kissed her suddenly, brutally...harshly.

Then he pulled away, all his warmth leaving her...and she felt cold.

She didn't have a good feeling about any of this.

After looking at each other for what seemed like forever, he finally spoke.

Words that drove daggers into her heart.

"It's over." he said softly.

She blinked.

_What?_

_What?_

"What?" she finally voiced, stunned.

"I heard you Misao, in the library. I heard what you said. For all the secrets and all the hiding we do...I still thought you were different. Guess I was wrong."

"Aoshi..I! That was..."

"It was what? I tired of this Misao. All this. This is too melodramatic for me. I'm not sure...you're worth all this. You don't even want to be seen with me. Fine. It's over and done with. Have a nice life."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed the sleeve of his black uniform shirt, pulling hard.

"Wait Aoshi! Wait..."

He looked at her silently. Waiting.

"I...shouldn't have said those things, but you don't understand the kind of pressure I'm under. I didn't mean it, Aoshi. I care about you! Really I do! You're the only one! You...you're the only guy who doesn't care about my clothes or my income...you..."

She stopped, her voice wavering. This wasn't happening...they had just reconnected! The play...

But those damn rumors. And she didn't admit to them. She denied it. And it was biting her in the proverbial ass.

"You only care about your reputation and your popularity. Let me go, Misao."

She clenched at his shirt.

"I...can't."

"Then I'll make it easy for you."

He pushed her hand aside and left. Left her.

She bit her lip, and sat on a box...thinking.

But her mind was numb. Her hands were shaking.

Water was dripping onto her face, and it took her a moment to realize it was her tears.

She tucked her knees under her chin, and sobbed.

She did care...she had but...he just didn't understand. She had worked so hard. So hard to make something of herself...

She was pretty. Popular. Boys liked her. She was smart.

So why had she hooked up with a goth? Why had she gotten into the whole mess? Why had she put her heart on the line? Why did she care so much?

Why did she feel like her heart was bleeding and torn?

And so kept crying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Short again! But it was needed. Don't worry kids, I never leave em hanging for too long, ne?


	10. What Doesn't Kill You

Author's Note: I'm in love with My Chemical Romance.

LOVE.

( these boys out. They rock my world!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 10: What Won't Kill You

(my fandom...smells like Jordan Fielding)

Depressed. Melancholy. Solemn.

All in all, Makimachi Misao was bluer than the sky and her ocean blue eyes. She sat in the empty corner of the library with her head rested in her folded arms, her studies forgotten. She no longer cared if her crisp white shirt got rumpled, if she got dust on her black uniform jacket.

Nothing mattered at the moment, she felt nothing, and yet everything hurt.

She had made such a mess with her big mouth, regretting it the moment she spoke the words that now sealed her fate, and now she was miserable.

'_I can't explain what made me do this_...'

He walked away, this time...there would be no needed reunion, no 'I missed you's.

Who would have though Shinomori Aoshi would be so sensitive, but then again, he never did have much tolerance for high school drama or the ways of the elite crowd. He hated gossip, wasn't much for lies.

_'Not your fault, sometimes this can surface_...'

And she had thrown it all at him, acted like the epitome of what he hated.

She was a sheep after all. He hadn't really done anything to her, he was...in his way, rather patient. And she just ignorantly threw it back into his face.

She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, she was like a zombie. People would whisper as she walked past, but stopped thanks to glares from Kaoru and Megumi.

_'I've seen the future and it's caving in_...'

Misao didn't care. It couldn't possibly get any worse. She lost everything.

When had Aoshi become everything? When she had fallen in...

She sat up, slamming her palms on the table.

She had two options here: sulk and wallow, or tough it up and not let it get to her.

As she left the library, she saw Aoshi's tall form retreating down the hallway.

She would tough it up...tomorrow.

Doing something she seldom did, Misao turned around and walked down the hallway, pushed the doors open, and ran for dear life away from the school until she hit town._  
'Don't close your eyes cause then it will begin...'_

The rest of the day was filled with the word of Misao ditching school early and how the popular junior was falling through the social ladder. The whispers echoed through the hall, and there was nothing Misao's friends could do to cease it.

She would soon be a social deviant. It was inevitable. Aoshi had heard from Kenshin what was happening, but merely shrugged it off. It was all her fault, he didn't care...

So then why did some part of him not get that memo?_  
'Sorry I've got to go away again...'_

She had gone too far in denying, he was sick of secrecy...maybe part of it was his fault. His lack of tolerance for her bullshit, his refusal to acknowledge their relationship...

Maybe it was his fault in some way for her lying.

He didn't care. She had hurt him, something he never thought would happen. Her lies, her words, her actions...

Hit a nerve, struck a chord, made him angry.

He wasn't sure if her words, or his reaction pissed him off more. It was all a mess, a mess he usually avoided. It was never this complicated with Tomoe.

But then, Tomoe never made him feel half of what Misao...

_'Sometimes I never wanna leave at all...'  
_

He couldn't wait to graduate and get out of there. School was a waste of his time. He was going to Toudai anyway. He wanted to be away from this place, the people, her.

He hated the lies, the gossip, the people.

He hated missing her. He hated their whole flawed relationship.

He hated how she...had made him feel happy for some time.

He hated that they were so different.

And yet he hated himself for not wanting her to ever change who she was.

If this was love...then love was a complicated chaotic pain in the ass.

'_But if you had to fall in love...I hope you never fall in love...'_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"Damn you! Damn you to hellllll!"

The arcade onlookers blinked at the sight of the petite girl playing a fighting game, and the amount of explicative words she displayed playing. Misao didn't care, she was working out her aggressions via gaming.

_'So Monday morning is my weekend_...'

It was effective until she ran out of money. With a dejected sigh, she left the arcade and fished through her pocket for her subway card as her pace slowed.

"Dammit Makimachi, get a grip! What would a ninja do? They would not wallow! They would fight and show no emotion! Go Misao! Fight Misao! Be the ninja!" she yelled to herself, pumping herself up...and ignoring more strange looks thrown at her.

_'I know I jumped right off the deep end_...'

Making her way down the subway, she stopped at the platform and sighed.

Her bed was looking rather good right now.

And the leftover sesame chicken in the fridge.

By God, Makimachi Misao would eat, and eat she would! For with newfound determination, she was not going to let Shinomori Aoshi ruin her...anymore anyway!

_'You know that I always want to hesitate_...'

Getting onto the subway and standing against the window, she clenched her fist. She would not hide anymore, she wouldn't ignore everything.

She was going to stand tall (as tall as Misao could anyway) and face it all.

Or at least she would try.

She wanted to fix things with Aoshi, but she had to worry about herself at the moment. Perhaps she wasn't so much a sheep after all.

What was the saying?

What doesn't kill you eats your gas or something? Makes you stronger?

Whatever! She was going to be strong!

Her stomach growled, her appetite renewed.

"Man...not eating sucks...never doing that again..ugh..." she mumbled to herself.

'_Please remember good things come to those who wait_...'

The ride was uneventful, but gave Misao time to plot out her next course of action. She was five minutes from the station, and then another five from home. Noticing the darkening sky, she prayed fervently she wouldn't get caught in the rain. It held bittersweet memories of Aoshi.

Dammit, she was not going to let him ruin things for her. Rain, life. School.

She wasn't going to let anyone ruin things for her. She was going to show them the real Misao, take it or leave it.

It sounded like a good plan anyway.

And so after the trek home, storming in the kitchen and eating, and marching up to her room, Misao tossed her school bag to the floor, took off her jacket and white shirt, and sat at her desk in her black skirt and light pink camisole.

Turning on her computer, she cracked her knuckles and spun around in her chair. She was in a writing mood, and felt liking talking to Kaoru and Megumi anyway. She had pretty much been ignoring everyone and felt bad about it. Humming, she signed on her instant messenger and opened notepad and began writing to add to her journal folder.

A beep signaled a message, and Misao watched as a message popped up.

_DojoBunny17: Hey, still bluer than a drowned smurf?_

Misao smiled at that and began to type her reply.

_NinjaBlueGirl: Haha, feeling better actually._

_DojoBunny17: Thank goodness! Me and the fox were getting worried. _

_NinjaBlueGirl: Yea, I know. I'm sorry. Men are so stupid, Kaoru-chan._

_DojoBunny17: Tell me bout it. Kenshin got all defensive and was all 'well Aoshi's got a point' blah blah blah! _

_NinjaBlueGirl: Che, you don't train him well enough_

_DojoBunny17: Nope. _

_NinjaBlueGirl: I'm sorry, but now Himura's getting a kecho kick ass kicking._

_DojoBunny17: Nooo! Be nice!_

_NinjaBlueGirl: HahahahaNO._

_DojoBunny17: Misao-chan! No kicking of my bf's ass!_

_NinjaBlueGirl: Yea yea, that's your job._

_DojoBunny17: Yep. ,_

_NinjaBlueGirl: Tanuki._

_DojoBunny17: Itachi._

_NinjaBlueGirl: Whore._

_DojoBunny17: virgin_

_NinjaBlueGirl: Oh am I? _

_DojoBunny17: MISAO!_

_NinjaBlueGirl: ahahahah kidding. _

_DojoBunny17: Dammit! That was not cool. Anyway, I got to go, dinner and such._

_NinjaBlueGirl: Later._

_DojoBunny17: bye_

Misao giggled to herself. Kaoru's antics always cheered her up. Typing up her journal entry for the day, Misao put up an away message and got up and flopped on her bed, grabbing a book and getting comfortable.

Nope, Shinomori Aoshi was NOT going to get her down.

Turning to the page she left off and getting lost into the world of the Otori, Misao smiled.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day indeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter es le fin!

Okay, Misao's moped enough and I can't ever picture as being one to be depressed for too long. I mean yes she's hurt over her and Aoshi parting ways, but RK leads me to think she would be strong about it unlike other RK females :coughcough:kaoru:coughcough:

This chapter was made possible by Reggie and the Full Effect and some of my own guy issues.

Lol.


	11. Don't Believe Until You See

Author's Notes: Arg..crash!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 11: Don't Believe Until You See All There is to See

It was unfair. Completely unfair.

She was smiling and she seemed...happy.

She held no frowns, no wandering off in solitude, nothing. For all intents and purposes, Misao seemed as energetic as she ever was, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. She was laughing with her friends, scoring well on tests, working.

And he hated it.

Why was it only he that had the twisted feeling inside?

It was wrong.

So he quit his job, he hated seeing her there.

He avoided her like the plague, her smiles a bitter tease.

Laying on his back in bed dressed only in black jeans, Aoshi stared at the ceiling. He was supposed to be glad. Angry. Vindicated.

So then why did he feel worse.

She was a liar, she was ashamed of him, she was no better than all the other popular people who filled the halls like mindless little lambs.

But he thought...he thought perhaps she was...could be different.

And he was wrong.

Was it his pride that was hurt?

Surely not his heart.

Then why couldn't he seem to let the girl go?

Tomoe wasn't this hard to deal with. When she left he was just pissed but got over it. She was a liar too, a whore.

Perhaps all women were liars.

Or maybe the problem was himself.

Maybe he was too judgmental. Unwilling to compromise.

You needed compromise in any relationship, right?

He wasn't getting sleep anytime soon, and so he got up and put on a shirt and a coat and left his house. Maybe walking around town would clear his head. At least for a while.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao groaned as she yawned, stumbling out of the karaoke bar. She silently cursed Kaoru and Megumi for dragging her until so late at night. It was midnight and Misao knew she would at best get five hours of sleep. She was definitely needing caffeine come morning.

The streets were still semi-crowded and people probably thought she was returning from cram-school or something. She almost snorted.

She had no use for that as for all her laziness and pretenses, she was a good student. It was raining, and Misao cursed that she didn't have an umbrella and chose to wore her button up white shirt with her jeans. She was sure soon enough her blue bra would be visible. Groaning, she began running down the sidewalks, her bangs getting plastered to her head as she turned the corner and kept running, occasionally stopping to catch her breath.

"Damn! All that singing wore my lungs out! Must...get...home...getting...soaked!" she muttered dramatically as she kept on running and groaning.

She was nearing her neighborhood as it kept on pouring, and she could see her street ahead. It was dark, and so naturally she neglected to see the wet leaves on the pavement as her sneaker clad feet slid on them, causing her to flail her arms and shriek as she skidded forward and fell...right into a large puddle.

It was official. It couldn't get worse.

And yet somehow it did.

Aoshi heard a shrieking as he walked back towards his house and saw a petite person slide forward on the sidewalk and fall into a puddle. It looked...painful. It took him a moment to recognize the familiar braid and saw her turn her head to spit out water as she slumped her head and sighed sadly.

It was Misao, indeed.

He should have left her there, just kept on walking. Get away from her. But...he just couldn't.

Closing his eyes and exhaling, he walked towards her and bent down to help her up, her ocean blue eyes blinking up at him and her lips parting, then closing.

Whatever she was going to say died on her lips.

Aoshi reached up and moved her wet bangs out of her face and wiped the dirt off her face. He helped her stand up and with no words let her lean in on him as he led her to her house, and when she opened the door she turned and looked at him, he just looked back at her. Saying nothing.

But still...

"Thank you. Now go home and dry off before you get sick." she said quietly, a small smile on her face, more wistful than happy.

He turned and walked away from her house and to his, stepping inside and shedding all his wet clothes as he walked downstairs and into the shower.

As the water poured over him, he leaned his head against the tile.

"Misao..." he murmured.

Why couldn't he just walk away?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morning dawned bright and sunny as the rain had disappeared, and Tokio stretched her arms as she made her morning trek to school. She was in an unusually good mood as having finally talked to Saitoh, he agreed to living together when she graduated high school. Her own place with him, out of her parent's house, getting to sleep next to Saitoh every night...

She was so genuinely happy she didn't notice she was about to collide with Misao.

"Ah, Makimachi!"

"Takagi-san, it's ok."

Tokio blinked, noticing band aids on Misao's knees.

"What happened to you?"

Misao blushed.

"Ah, I sorta fell into a puddle." she said with a smile.

"Ouch. Then why the smile?"

"Well, let's just say I finally figured some things out."

Tokio smirked.

"Oh really, things like a certain tall cousin of mine?"

Misao shrugged.

"Perhaps."

With that Misao ran inside the school while Tokio watched her go and sighed.

"It's like a freaking manga I swear. Why is there so much need for all the complication with those two. That's it, they're romantically inept. No wonder they're so good for each other." she mused to herself, and then went back to the bliss of contemplating living with Saitoh.

Meanwhile, Aoshi sat in a daze in homeroom as Sano waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"More like spacing out? Everything okay?"

"Aa."

Sanosuke's mouth formed a thin line as if he didn't believe Aoshi.

"You know what, you need to get laid."

Aoshi blinked slowly, and turned to face Sano.

"You need to stop talking." Aoshi voiced quietly, and Sano sighed, walking back to his desk in defeat.

"Geez, what a grouch."

Aoshi wasn't in the mood for Sanosuke's pestering. It seemed like he was never to get a reprieve from Misao. She was just always there. She was making him act crazy, almost like a lovesick woman...

He didn't like it one bit.

He had to forget about her. It would never work between them, they were too different, she would never accept their difference, he was too...

Wait.

Was he...he was acting as if he had wanted an actual relationship with her.

And he...had. Did.

He was the one in the first place to suggest a temporary fling, so when had he become the one wanting much more?

Maybe she had wanted more but kept quiet.

He felt an odd ache that he might never really know.

He had a feeling he did know what all this meant...and it was the worst thing possible at the time.

He had to ignore it. It was impossible to be...in love.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao tapped her fingers impatiently against her desk. It was almost lunchtime. The time she was both looking forward to and dreading. She had to push that anxiety aside. She had to go through with it, it was the only way...

She silently groaned as the teacher lectured on about Roman history. Misao was completely uninterested as memories played through her mind. Always being nervous around Aoshi, the first time he worked with her, the first time they kissed, hanging out, the time she spent the night, even the fights...

Why the hell did she have to go and be stupid and deny things? Suppressing herself to fit in...forgetting the person she cared about...where was the happiness in that!

Did she care about him? Yes.

But more importantly...was he worth all this drama? Yes.

Why?

Because she...

He never expected her to conform to anything, he never told she was too good to be associated with a person, he let her be herself. He saw her...as herself. He knew her as herself. Even when she was babbling, or doing something stupid, or just being a spazz...he still...

If things didn't work, then it was okay, she guessed. She would just have to get over him and move on with her life having learned a few things.

Either way, after it was all said and done, she sure as hell wasn't going to be a sheep anymore. Holding back didn't do anything to help her in the long run.

So she would stop. Start breathing again at her own pace. Start living again.

Even if she ended up alone, it would be on her terms. Not anyone else's.

Her stomach grumbled slightly.

If only her nerves could agree with her.

And so she tapped her fingers and waited. She looked over to Kaoru who was chewing on her pencil.

She could almost HEAR Kaoru murmuring 'Kenshin' in that ridiculously dorky tone of longing as she nibbled on the pencil. Misao didn't WANT to even know the symbolism behind it.

She hoped Kaoru and Megumi understood and supported her. She was sure they would. They'd been friends for so long...

Almost as long as she'd known Aoshi.

He was always there, wasn't he? In the background.

She just wished she'd notice him sooner over the years.

She glanced at the clock. Twenty more minutes until the lunch bell.

Misao rolled her eyes. She hated waiting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All he wanted solitude. He was so sick of everyone around him smiling and laughing. To hell with them and their social caste. To hell with them all. No one cared about him or if he was even in the room. Just Kenshin and Sano.

And Mi...

He needed to stop thinking about her. It was all over. They were over. No matter how he felt, nothing could change it all.

They were from different worlds. Simple as that. It was impossible. Maybe someday, when they were both out of high school...

He walked towards his locker as he walked out of class. The lunch bell had wrung. He would grab his bento lunch, go to the roof, and do what he did best. Brood.

He wished it was graduation time. Maybe when he got out of high school he'd have some sense of peace again.

Peace lost to really a slip of a girl.

Go figure, how the mighty have fallen.

He opened his locker and grabbed his bento box. As he shut the door with a sigh, he turned to see a blur of black running...towards him?

It sped through the semi-crowded hallway and just as he realized it was Misao, he was pushed back against his locker as she pressed herself to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Before he could even ask what she was doing, she pressed her lips against his. He didn't react at first. She was kissing him in the hallway...with everyone able to see...was she?

Was this her apology?

Her way of giving them way to be together?

She would sacrifice her reputation and social standing for him?

He reacted fast, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he kissed her back and then broke it apart shortly after to avoid disciplinary trouble. Luckily they had stopped before any teachers had noticed.

But students did. Many wide eyes watched them, staring.

"Oi! What are you all looking at?"

They all blinked and went about their ways, for truly Misao was scary sometimes when in defensive mode. She spun on her heels and looked up at him.

"Come over my house after school. I want to kinda give a hint to Jiya about you."

He looked down at her.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hide anymore." she confessed, looking away.

He was silent for a moment.

"Aa."

She looked back at him and smiled, hugging him.

She knew everything would work out!

Later after school and many awkward stares and talk with Megumi and Kaoru, Misao walked home with Aoshi in tow, as she hummed and he remained quiet. He never told her to cease her humming, she didn't mind if he was quiet.

They finally had an understanding.

Following her inside and taking off their shoes, Misao called out she was home as Aoshi followed her to the kitchen where Okina was reading the paper.

"Ah, my pretty...and who is this? Ah, Aoshi! What a surprise! I haven't seen you here since you were a boy!"

"I...keep to myself mostly." Aoshi confessed as Misao pointed to a seat for him to sit.

"Yes well, those flight folks of yours don't help one bit. Always a shame you growing up all alone most of the time. You should have come over more as a kid. Misao-chan here is delightful company." he said with a wink.

Misao blushed as she grabbed the tea kettle.

"Oh Jiya, enough embarrassing me!" she mumbled as she sat down and prepared tea for the three of them.

"So my pretty, what prompted you to invite Aoshi over?"

"Ah well, he helped out with the play at school and so this was a thank you more or less."

"Ah yes. I missed that night, but I heard Aoshi was quite the prince charming."

"It was nothing. Soujiro simply asked a favor." Aoshi replied, accept tea from Misao.

"Well none the less, I'm glad Misao-chan invited you over. You're a good boy, the kind Misao should associate with more."

Misao sighed.

"Oh like I hang out with shady characters? Ya, that Himura is really a threat in all his shortness. And let's not forget that criminal mastermind Sagara. Well, I don't talk to Sano that much anymore."

"I mean associate for the future. I'm not getting any younger and I'd feel secure knowing you'd be taken care on the future."

Misao blinked. As did Aoshi.

"Am I to assume, sir, you are hinting that Misao spend time with me in regards to her marrying one day in the future?"

"Yes I am!"

"As I thought."

Misao looked to Okina and then to Aoshi in shock.

"Men!" Misao exclaimed and sipped her tea, burning her tongue a bit.

Okina eyed the two with a knowing glint.

As they finished tea, Misao and Aoshi stood up.

"Well, Aoshi, it was nice having you over. I hope to see you more often?"

"It's possible." Aoshi replied.

"Well Jiya, I'm heading out too. Kaoru-chan wants to do a sleepover since we don't have school tomorrow. Something about wanting to do something in the morning."

"Ah alright. Just don't come home too late tomorrow and have fun!" he said, a glint ever present in his eye.

Misao smiled and waved by as she led Aoshi outside.

They walked to his house ad he opened the door.

"Thanks for the tea. Have a good time tonight."

Misao snorted.

"Yea, cause I'm really going to Kaoru-chan's."

"What?"

"Are you going to let me in or what?"

Aoshi stepped out of her way as she walked inside, and he shut the door behind them.

She took off her shoes and her uniform jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.

She turned to face him.

"So, it's not a problem right?"

He leaned against the door, looking at her.

He shook his head, and Misao smiled at the look in his eyes.

He walked towards the stairs down to his room and she followed, her smile turning to a grin.

Finally...

Everything was right.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So Aoshi...I bet you never thought I'd pull a stunt like that at school."

"...Not really. You did surprise me."

Misao laughed softly, laughing against his bare shoulder as she curled against him in bed. Clothing was scattered on the floor and Aoshi's desk lamp dimly lit the room.

She couldn't remember her night with Sano, but she was damned sure it didn't hold a candle to Aoshi. He was so...

She grinned as she pressed a kiss to his neck.

"I really wasn't happy leaving things that way. I don't care anymore what everyone thinks. You're what makes me happy." she murmured, raking her nails lightly over his skin.

"Aa."

Misao pursed her lips.

"This is the part where you tell me you missed me and were miserable."

He said nothing.

"Well you're a goth so you're generally not supposed to be happy, but come on! You totally missed me!"

"..."

"Aoshi!" she yelled, hitting him on the chest as she sat up and crossed her arms.

He sat up and pressed a kiss to her lips, placating her as he moved to kiss her forehead.

"I missed you." he murmured.

She threw her arms around his neck dramatically, causing them to fall back.

"Good, because I'm going through this shit again."

"Misao, did you just..."

"Nevermind that."

Aoshi sighed and kissed her.

"You're a crazy girl, Misao. I love you."

She blinked and looked him in the face.

"Do you...mean that?"

"Aa." he murmured.

"Good!" she said, as she possessively draped an arm over him, "Because I love you too."

"I know."

"How?"

"Because you let me fu..."

"Aoshi!"

"Because you had sex with me. I believe you mentioning something about only having sex with someone you loved. I don't think you'd throw that away for a night with me unless you meant it. Well, a night with me would have probably convinced you otherwise."

"Oh really? I did spend the night with you once before and did I jump you then? No. Where did this ego come from? I liked you better when you were brooding."

He turned over to pin her.

"Is that so? No more talking." he murmured, pressing his lips against hers.

When Monday came, she would probably not have as many people talking to her, she might even be ostracized, but that was okay.

She had Aoshi and friends that mattered.

And what else could a girl ask for?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's over, omfg, FINALLY. Yes. That's it. No more Wait and See. ANOTHER DOWN! YAY!

PPS, here's the link to lyrics to the song, Wait and SeeRisk, by Utada Hikaru. I titled the story that because the song fit the story well. I can't really post them here because of guidelines.

http/ 


End file.
